The Rigged Smash Ball
by Sky the wolfdog9
Summary: Master Hand and Crazy Hand rig the Smash Ball and now everyones Final Smashes have been changed. Attempted crack, so it's half crack.
1. Ike and Link

** I feel retarded, oh so retarded, I feel retarded, retarded and…Oh, hello everyone! This is my second story here! This came to me yester day. Okay fine, this morning at 12:08 in the morning. Enjoy~**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Today was a sort of usual day at the Smash Mansion, everyone was just minding their own business, following their schedules, training, etc…Well, one thing they didn't know was that Master Hand and Crazy Hand were doing something to the Smash Ball to add some entertainment in the brawls.

"Are you sure we should do this Crazy?"

Master Hand asked the crazy, seemingly sugar high left hand.

"Of course we should, it would be fun and funny and everyone will be like, "what in the world is going on!?" It'll be a load of laughs!"

Crazy said in one second, floating back and forth with speeds faster than Sonics.

"Are you sure the Smashers will think it's humorous, I mean, we don't want to lose anybody."

Master Hand questioned again in a thoughtful voice.

"Don't worry about it!"

Crazy Hand reassured energetically, grabbing the Smash Ball and then tossing it into the air. There really wasn't a big difference after Crazy had rigged it; the only difference was an extremely faint red aura mixing with the original white.

"Well, wanna test it?"

Crazy Hand asked, fingers twitching and constantly moving with excitement.

"Okay, if you say so…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Pikachu, you got a brawl in twenty minutes against Ike, Link and Bowser."

Red, the Pokemon trainer, informed the small yellow mouse.

"Pika!"

Pikachu answered, jumping up onto its bed and marking its calendar with a red 'X' unlike some other X's which were black. The red meant that Pikachu had a brawl that day and the black meant that it had no brawls that day.

"Pika pika!"

Pikachu said happily, tail wagging like a dogs.

"Okay, lets get you ready."

Red said, the two exiting the room.

-20 minutes later-

"All right, this brawls' contestants are…Pikachu, Ike, Link and Bowser!"

Master Hand's voice boomed on a mic. The current stage was the Final Destination, a well balanced stage that gave almost no advantages to any brawler. The four had ten lives and there were no items on excluding the –rigged- Smash Ball and there was no time limit. Pikachu popped out of a Pokeball on the very right side by the edge, Link appeared in a whirlwind, taking out Master Sword on the very left of the field by the opposite edge, Bowser walked out of a flaming mass to the left of Pikachu while Ike pulled his sword from the ground to the right of Link. **(A/N: Sorry, I forgot how to spell the name of Ikes sword. TT TT)**

"Ready…GO!"

Master Hand's voiced boomed, signaling the start of the brawl. Pikachu immediately jumped into the air, unleashing a Thunder attack, hitting Bowser who only staggered back a few inches before breathing a long string of flames at the electric mouse who got burned. On the other side of the stage, Link had pulled off a barrage of arrows and bombs, but they were dodged easily by Ike. Link jumped into the air and tried to kick Ike, but it was cancelled by Ikes Counter. The brawl continued for a while, Pikachu and Link being knocked off after a minute or two, but they jumped right into the action, never giving up. Just then, the whole stage flashed and a Smash Ball appeared.

"Pika!"

Pikachu cried out, jumping for the Smash Ball, but missed. The four charged for the Smash Ball, seeing who could get it and finally it was broken by Link who immediately activated his final smash on Pikachu who was right in front of him. But instead of a Triforce (?) seal appearing, Link turned into a giant wolf (the one in Twilight Princess but twenty times bigger) and charged forward, KOing Pikachu. The one thing that went through Links mind was 'What the h*ll?" The same went for the other three.

"What was that?"

Link asked, looking at the other three Smashers with confusion written all over his face.

"I have no idea…"

Bowser growled, looking at Ike who shrugged, Pikachu doing the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"YAY GIANT WOLFIE!!!!"

Crazy Hand nearly squealed, looking like he was having a seizure.

"Wow Crazy, you really have outdone yourself…"

Master hand sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All of the other Smashers who were watching stared at the screen dumbstruck.

"That looked a lot like my final smash."

Ganondorf growled, balling his hands into fists.

"What happened there?"

Zelda asked, looking just as confused as all of the witnesses.

"I'm not really sure, but let's just hope that, that doesn't happen again."

Marth said, leaning back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four brushed the even to the back of their minds and continued to maul each other. Two more minutes passed before the Smash Ball appeared again, Link not daring to grab it again, for he though another random happening would occur. Instead, Ike had gotten a hold of it, getting up close to Bowser when he was beating the crap out of poor Pikachu. Ike really expected for nothing to go wrong for him, boy was he wrong. Suddenly, his sword had disappeared and in his hand was a sword that looked like Marths **(A/N: Forgot that name too. Please tell me the names! )**. It was like he was being controlled because he raised the much lighter sword into the air without thinking about what he was doing, a bright light shining off of it and he charged forward. Since he was so used to hauling around a sword that weighed a ton, he overshot and flew off along with Bowser and Pikachu, KOing himself as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Da f*ck!?"

Marth yelled, looking around for his missing sword that had magically disappeared.

"That was my friggin' final smash!"

Marth continued.

"Now you know how I feel."

Ganondorf said, crossing his arms, still a little angry about the fact that Links final smash had changed. But since Ikes had changed to Marths, that kind of lifted his mood.

"Someone's been messing with the Smash Ball."

Zelda concluded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The brawl ended with Pikachu emerging victorious after a rather confusing match.

"Well that was…unique…"

Red said, trying to explain the events that had played that day.

"Pika…"

Pikachu said, jumping onto its bed and curling up to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yay, I'm done with this chappie! Sorry if it was kinda rushed, it's getting late (in my opinion) and I've got lots to do! (Sort of…) Please review and no flames my friends. Plus, please tell me the names of Ike and Marths swords, I keep forgetting, also, tell me whos' final smash you want to be messed with in the next chappie! Peace my friends!**


	2. Pit and Toon Link

** Hello everyone, I'm back and thank you for the ideas! Now lets continue the story! Enjoy~**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pikachu looked out the window to see that some storm clouds were creeping in.

"Pika…"

Pikachu sighed, upset that it couldn't go outside to wrestle with the younger smashers. Just then, Red entered to room, looking rather confused.

"Hey Pikachu, man, yesterday was pretty confusing, the Smash Ball was all whacked up."

Red sighed, sitting on his bed to look at his calendar.

"Well, we've got no brawls today, but there's a brawl that going to take place in half an hour, wanna see if the Smash Ball is still crazed up?"

Red suggested to the yellow Pokemon who nodded its approval.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well Pit, you have a brawl today and I'm not sure if Master Hand fixed the Smash Ball yet…"

Ike said, leaning back on his bed to think about what happened yesterday.

"I don't care; I just wanna see what happened to my final smash!"

Pit said excitedly, jumping up and down on his own bed.

"Whatever, you're kinda crazy when it comes to unexpected things."

Ike said, raising his head to look at the happy, hyper angel who ceased to stop his jumping.

"Ooh, what do you think will happen?"

Pit questioned, jumping too high and hitting the ceiling and falling down onto his bed, his head hitting the wall.

"Jeez, walls are cool until you hit one…"

Pit moaned in pain as he rubbed his head, glaring at the wall.

"Your fault."

Ike responded, resting his head back down again. Pit crossed his arms and pouted, folding his wings as well.

"Then why don't you try it?"

Pit challenged.

"I don't want to look like a fool."

Ike simply stated, making the angel angry.

"Hmph, you're no fun, plus, you've done a lot of things Samus calls foolish!"

Pit complained, falling back to lay down, but hitting his head again.

"Ow!"

Pit yelped, holding his aching head.

"Are you trying to give yourself a concussion?"

Ike asked, raising his head and lifting an eyebrow in question.

"I don't know what that is…"

Pit complained, sitting up again and leaning his back on the wall.

"Whatever…"

Ike concluded, resting his head back again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, so you, Pit, Olimar and Toon Link have a brawl in twenty minutes right?"

Link asked, looking at Zelda.

"Yes we do, but I'm not very confident since the Smash Ball was acting strangely yesterday."

Zelda pointed out, looking thoughtful for a second.

"Yeah, so you just gotta watch out there."

Link said, crossing his arms and sitting on his bed, inspecting the clock.

"Yeah, you say that all of the time Link."

Zelda said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ready…GO!"

Master Hand's voice boomed, signaling the start of the brawl. The four were brawling at Delfino Plaza, ten lives, only Smash Ball and no time limit like the last brawl yesterday. Olimar immediately plucked out three more pikmin to complete the group of six, tossing the small colored creatures at Zelda who countered with Din's fire, killing the little plant like creatures. Toon Link had started a barrage of projectile weapons on Pit who countered them with his Mirror Shield, shooting Light arrows at Toon Link who dodged them.

"Wow, these guys are really going for it."

Peach said, clapping her hand excitedly like a young child.

"Yeah, they're fighting hard."

Popo, one of the Ice Climbers added.

"Hey look, it's the Smash Ball!"

Fox cried out as the Smash Ball appeared and started to float around. Three of the brawlers seemed to hesitate, but Pit went for it like nothing was wrong. Pit jumped for the Smash Ball and slashed at it, breaking it immediately after a few hits.

"Yay, lets see if it's still rigged!"

Pit said enthusiastically, activating the power of the Smash Ball. Pit jumped off screen, soon lowering on a ladder with a Grenade Launcher, laughing like a crazed terrorist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What a coincidence, an angel with a Grenade Launcher…"

Ike mumbled, crossing his arms while Sonic was laughing his *ss off, rolling on the floor.

"Shut up you fool…"

Wolf said, kicking Sonic on the head.

"Hey, you'll pay for that!"

Sonic said, getting up to strangle Wolf.

"Hey, save it for the brawls."

Bowser butted in, grabbing Sonic by the tail and setting him in a chair, tying a rope around Sonic and the chair, handcuffing the hedgehog after that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mwahahahahahahahahah! Feel my Grenade Launcher of holy DEATH!"

Pit yelled, shooting all twelve grenades faster than Snake could've while the other three scrambled around the floating stage, trying to avoid the angels 'holy wrath', failing miserably.

"We're gonna die!"

Toon Link cried just before he was hit with a grenade, rocketing out of the boundaries and being KO'd.

"He's acting like a terrorist on sugar high!"

Toon Link yelled once he returned with eight lives left. After a few seconds of torture and a Pit who had gone evil, the four returned to beating the tar out of each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pit kinda scares me now…"

Bowser shuddered; sitting down next to Ganondorf who was mumbling random curses in many languages such as Italian, German, Korean, Chinese, Indian, French…you get the idea.

"Yeah and I have to share a room with him."

Ike said, slouching in his seat and mentally preparing for whatever the angel with throw at him after the brawl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the four all had one life left, the Smash Ball decided to appear, floating in front of Toon Link as if taunting him.

"Oh it's on my friend, it's ON!"

Toon Link said; side smashing the Smash Ball and charging for it angrily as if it were another smasher who had just taunted him.

"NOOOO, IT'S MINE!"

Pit yelled, running for the rainbow sphere, using Angel ring, but ended up hitting Olimar instead. Just when Pit pulled back to jump up, Toon Link had broken the Smash Ball, getting close to Pit just in case if he had to activate it by hitting a foe physically. Toon Link took out a huge bow, one a little too big for him to hold as he knocked a golden arrow.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA, DIE YOU FOOL!"

Toon Link yelled in a crazed like fashion.

"meep…"

Was all Pit could squeak before Toon Link let go of the string, launching the Light Arrow at all three who just had to be in a line in front of the toon version of Link.

GAME!

"HAHAHAHA, TAKE THAT YOU TURDS!"

Toon Link laughed as the brawl ended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jeez Pit, you and Toon Link were acting like terrorists' on crack."

Ike said, leaning his back on the wall.

"YAY, TOURISTS! What's a tourist?"

Pit cheered, but then questioned because he basically didn't know anything or any type of person that lived on this planet so called Earth –more like crazy-.

"Say, why do they call it pineapple when it has nothing to do whit an apple and why do they call it a grapefruit when it has nothing to do with a grape? Ooh; and why do they call it SHIPment when it's transported by a vehicle, but call it CARgo when it's transported by a ship? Oh yeah and if expecting the unexpected make the unexpected expected? And if a fork was made out of gold, would it still be called silverware? Why do they even call it silverware if you don't wear it?"

Pit questioned, never stopping at the silverware question. Ike groaned in annoyance, putting his pillow over his head to block out Pits questions of nonsense.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yay, I'm done with this chappie, those of you who suggested some riggs, I'll probably use them! Thank you for reviewing, I never knew anyone would care to read this piece of crap. Okay, continue your ideas if you have any and please review, but no flaming! Peace my friends!**


	3. Wolf and Marth

** Hi everybody, thank you Carito-fox for pointing that out, I got that fixed! I hope…anyways, enjoy~**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay Wolf, you have a brawl with Ness, Marth and Sonic, am I correct?"

Fox questioned Wolf who nodded, fiddling with a piece of paper, pondering on what to write.

"Well then make sure that you beat them dead!"

Falcos' voice chimed in as the bird jumped up from his bed and accidentally jumping too high, hitting his head on the ceiling.

"Fool…"

Wolf mumbled, twirling the pencil in his fingers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All right, that Wolf is gonna pay for kicking me in the head!"

Sonic said, energetically jumping up and down, punching and kicking a blue punching bag.

"Yeah, just make sure you don't over due it hedgehog."

Lucario said telepathically as it crossed its arms.

"You're not my mom dog!"

Sonic said, kicking the punching bag off of the chain, causing it to fly back and hit Pit who was practicing his aim on moving targets in the gymnasium.

"Owie, that was mean Sonic!"

Pit yelped, pushing the heavy bag off of his petite body, flapping his wings out to make sure nothing was broken.

"Then get mean!"

Sonic said, running up to Pit in a flash of blue, jumping over the cowering angel.

"Ya see, you're weak!"

Sonic said, landing behind Pit.

"I'm sorry; I'm just not used to people jumping over my head!"

Pit pouted, crossing his arms and sitting down.

"I'm not a person, I'm a hedgehog!"

Sonic snapped, flicking Pit on the nose, who pouted even more angrily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ready…GO!"

Master Hand's voice sounded (Same rules as the other two and at Battlefield), the four brawlers jumping at each other, Ness sending a PK Flash at Wolf who protected himself with his Reflector. Sonic had Spin Dashed at Marth, hitting the Altean **(A/N: Is it called that?)** head on, knocking him back. Sonic had sent a deadly barrage of combos at Marth, having worked on them, Sonic had perfect timing.

"You're too slow!"

Sonic taunted when Marth was knocked off within ten seconds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, for once, Sonic had planned something."

Falco said, amazed at Sonics perfect timing and accuracy with each blow he sent to any brawler he was closest to.

"Yeah, he was working on them in the gym."

Lucario telepathically stated, turning to look at Falco who slightly freaked out. Falco wasn't comfortable around Lucario since the Pokemon looked like a humanoid dog that was going to eat him.

"Heh, do you think anyone will go for the Smash Ball?"

Bowser questioned when the Smash Ball appeared three minutes into the brawl.

"Looks like Sonic is going for it, but you can't really tell, because he's fending off the other three and hitting the Smash Ball even though it looks like it's not intended."

Peach said smartly, smiling and crossing her arms.

"What if it is intended?"

Pit challenged, wings flapping, smacking into Foxs' face.

"Hey, get those chicken wings out of my face!"

Fox yelled angrily, grabbing one of Pits wings.

"Ow, let go of my wing; that hurts!"

Pit yelped, pulling away from Fox who crossed his arms in a dominant like fashion.

"Oh, just wait till we have a brawl against each other, I'll show you whose top dog!"

Pit fumed, crossing his arms childishly and storming off to the opposite side of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic was about to break the Smash Ball, but Wolf jumped off of his head, making him fall to the ground. Wolf swiped at the Smash Ball, smirking when he started to flow with the Smash Balls' power.

"Let's go hedgehog."

Wolf said, activating the final smash. He took out a piece of garlic and ate it, spinning around in a bright light. The light faded to show Wolf in Wario Mans' suit.

"What the h*ll?"

Wolf yelled looking at the ridiculous pink suit as Sonic fell on the ground, laughing so hard that he was crying. Wolf growled angrily, cussing in almost every language on Earth today.

"Oh man, it is on Wolf, you gotta be kidding me!"

Sonic laughed, rolling right off of the edge and KOing himself. When Sonic returned on his life platform, he cussed as well, wishing he never had rolled off of the edge. Wolf gave one last irritated growl before charging at Ness, who started to freak out at the scary sight of Wolf in Wario Mans' suit, cape, mask and all. Soon after some chasing, Ness had started to laugh at Wolf, finally taking in Wolfs' suit.

"You look like a cheesy super hero!"

Ness laughed, jumping over Marth who was running as well, not daring to get near the enraged wolf. Sonic was up on the middle platform, laughing on the ground again, but then was hit by Wolf who had angrily side smashed the laughing humanoid animal, making Sonic fly off the edge, but not hard enough to knock Sonic out of the boundaries and into a KO. After some chasing and knocking Ness off for laughing at Wolf, Wolf returned to his normal commander suit, looking rather pissed and ready to beat the tar out of someone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the viewing room, everyone was laughing, well, mostly everyone.

"Oh man that's rich; I wish I could record that."

Toon Link laughed, wiping a tear away from his eye and holding his sore sides.

"We all do."

Bowser chuckled, leaning back in his seat to relax his aching sides.

"That was funny!"

Pit said, bouncing up and down in his place, tripping and face planting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ha, ha, you had a retarded final smash!"

Ness laughed, running from Wolf again who was trying to pummel him with his Fire Wolf.

"You're gonna die little boy!"

Wolf roared angrily, managing to hit Ness with a Fire Wolf and knocking the kid off of the stage, KOing him. After a few more minutes –and Wolf beating the tar out of Ness and Sonic- the Smash Ball appeared again, floating high above all four. Ness went for the Smash Ball, using PK Flash, sending the green flash at the Smash Ball, but missed and ended up hitting Wolf who go even more angry.

"DIE YOU LITTLE PIGLET!"

Wolf hollered, charging for Ness who screamed in fear and ran away from the 'big bad wolf'. While Wolf and Ness were busy, Marth and Sonic started attacking the Smash Ball. Marth finally broke it with Dolphin Slash, landing next to all three of the other brawlers, activating the final smash just as he landed. The minute he activated it, Falchion disappeared and was replaced with Ragnell as Marth slammed the heavy sword onto the three. He managed to jump up and hit the three before dropping the sword.

"Oops…"

Marth said as he looked down to see Ragnell lying on the ground, out of reach by a lot. Marth then looked over to see the three spinning in mid air, probably dizzy by now.

"Um, okay, I'll try something else…"

Marth said, embarrassed that he had dropped Ikes sword, but hey, it weighed about, what, a ton? Marth started to smack Sonic with close combat, hand-to-hand strikes, hitting him only. Once he finished, instead to striking down, Marth gave a powerful sucker punch, launching Sonic into Wolf and Ness who flew back with the hedgehog, but just not as far. Even though Sonic took all of the damage, Marth had managed to KO all three as he landed on the middle platform, Ragnell disappearing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Heh, heh, looks like you two switched final smashes."

Red chuckled, looking at Ike who looked rather unpleased.

"Oh come on, we just had to didn't we?"

Ike said, slouching in his seat.

"Hey it wasn't your guys' fault."

Peach said, not bothering to turn to look at the mercenary.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say princess…"

Ike grunted as he looked at Pit who had knocked himself out from face planting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, I was surprised when Marth won that brawl with a sucker punch to your face."

Lucario telepathically stated, giving a sinister smirk.

"Hmph, you try to get hit with a whole bunch of close combat moves then."

Sonic said, rubbing his swollen cheek.

"Hey, I've already taken one from a Staraptor."

Lucario said, crossing its arms, cringing at the memory.

"What's a Staraptor?"

Sonic asked.

"It's another Pokemon in my world."

Lucario replied, sitting on its bed, tired of standing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Alright, this is the third chappie! I love Staraptor so much! That bird can PWN with close combat! You should see the episode when Ashs' Staraptor started beating the crap out of Pauls Honchkrow! Just ask me which episode it is if you wanna see it! Well, before I start to go into a Pokemon rant, thanks for reading and please review, but don't flame me, plus don't tell me that Pokemon is retarded, that'll hurt. Oh well, peace my friends!**


	4. Mario and Ganondorf

** Hello everybody, thank you for making me feel so successful. –Sniff- I never thought that I'd reach over ten reviews. Well, here's the next chappie, enjoy~**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Heh, wow Wolf, I never thought that your final smash would be swapped with Warios…"

Fox chuckled, typing on his laptop about the event that had happened yesterday.

"Shut up about that already."

Wolf snarled angrily, tossing his pen at Fox who ducked, the pen hitting the screen of his laptop.

"Hey, watch it!"

Fox yelled, glaring at Wolf who had his arms crossed.

"Then you watch your mouth."

Wolf warned, sending an equal glare at Fox who grumbled, returning to his work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Ness burst out laughing, handing five bucks to Kirby who bet that he couldn't go five seconds without laughing at the mention of Wolfs' final smash.

"Jeez man, you're laughing so hard, I'm afraid that your head's gonna fall off."

Popo said; sweat dropping at the laughing PSI (?) user.

"Sorry, it's just so funny."

Ness said, whipping some tears away from his eyes after his fifth laugh attack.

"Hey, it's just that funny."

Red chuckled, looking at Squirtle who was laughing along with Ness who had resumed laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, so you, Mario, R.O.B. and Ganondorf have a brawl today?"

Lucario asked, looking at Snake who was currently checking all of his weapons.

"Yep, now will you please leave me to some peace?"

Snake questioned, looking annoyed at the Pokemon.

"Fine, just asking."

Lucario telepathically muttered, walking out of the room.

"Jeez, dumb Pokemon just has to ask so many questions…"

Snake grumbled, picking up his belt of grenades.

"Hey, I heard that!"

Lucarios' voice sounded from out in the hallway.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up and leave me alone for once!"

Snake replied from his room, grabbing more of his weapons that he uses in brawls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ready…GO!"

(Same rules, Pokemon stadium 2) Mario jumped from the top left platform and smacking R.O.B. with his forward areal attack, earning a fast Robo Beam to the face.

"It's-a on!"

Mario said, side smashing R.O.B. and charging at the robot after it was hit by the smash attack. Over on the other side of the stage, Ganondorf started off by using his Warlock Punch just as Snake fell through the upper right platform, getting hit by the dark magic copy of the Falcon Punch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what do you think Ganondorfs' final smash will be?"

Zelda asked, earning a few shrugs from the other smashers.

"It better be something embarrassing for him."

Toon Link spoke up, smirking and resting his head back on his seat.

"I hope so as well…"

Ness said with a sinister smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ganondorf had beaten the soup out of the other three, KOing each three times while only loosing two.

"Ha, fools, you will bow down to my amazing power!"

Ganondorf laughed, completely oblivious to the fact that Mario had grabbed that Smash Ball and turning into Sonics' final smash. He had a white cape and a golden cap on with his trademark 'M' still on it, his overalls were now a bright sky blue and his red shirt had turned gold as the Italian flew around the stage, smashing into Ganondorf who halted his laughing the minute he was KO'd. When Ganondorf returned on his life platform, he was PISSED.

"You're going down you Italian fatso once you're out of that state!"

Ganondorf hollered, shaking a fist at the flying hero, smashing into the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How dare he call my man an Italian fatso, when he's done with this brawl, he's in HUGE trouble!"

Peach shrieked, getting up to ready her frying pan that she used for her side smashes.

"Calm down Peach, I'm sure he won't get away with that too easily, look."

Zelda reassured before the enraged princess left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm-a not fat!"

Mario yelled angrily, his voice echoing as he charged at Ganondorf who had fallen from his life platform, being hit again and again by the mad Italian. Ganondorf managed to dodge most of the blind charges, but was hit a lot. Once the final smash ended, Mario looked kinda freaked out.

"Oh-a no, not-a now."

Mario pleaded to no one in particular as he started running from Ganondorf who was trying so hard to Warlock Punch him. After a few minutes passed and all of them had one life left, the Smash Ball decided to appear again, jeez the Smash Ball really like to spawn whenever they had one life left.

"It's-a mine!"

Mario cried out, Super Jump Punching to get the Smash Ball, but ended up missing.

"No way fat man, it's mine this time, I better have a good final smash to OBLITERATE you!"

Ganondorf bellowed, Dark Diving for the Smash Ball, hitting it with three Dark Dives and breaking the sphere.

"Hah, you're going down you fool!"

Ganondorf yelled with an expecting smirk on his face as he activated the Smash Balls' power. When he thought that he was going to obliterate the Italian, he started dancing around. Instead of two giant Peaches appearing at the edges of the screen, two Links appeared, smirking, one pointing at him while the other had his head turned with his arms crossed smartly. Plus, instead of peaches falling from the sky, a whole bunch of Uniras' started falling onto the stunned opponents (Like after your shield breaks).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link really wanted to laugh at Ganondorf, but when he saw the huge portraits of himself, he just sunk into his chair, looking around at the laughing smashers, laughing nervously, hoping that he wasn't being noticed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Great job in pummeling that idiot for me Mario!"

Peach squealed, giving the Italian plumber a pat on the head.

"Yeah, yeah, it-a was easy-a."

Mario said with a smile.

"But I really wonder why my final smash ended up with him."

Peach pondered, putting her index finger on her chin in a thoughtful like manner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, Link, I really liked your…er…faces, on the big frame."

Toon Link laughed, rolling around on his bed.

"Heh, yeah…"

Link muttered, falling back onto his bed from his sitting position.

"Well that was…unique…"

Zelda spoke up, catching the laughing toons attention.

"Oh come on, it was FUNNY!"

Toon Link whined, trying to get Zelda to think the same, lucky for them Ganondorf shared a room with Bowser instead of them. After a few minutes of silence, Toon Link crossed his arms in a pout.

"Come on, you two are no fun!"

Toon Link pouted, getting up and leaving the room.

"Where are you going?"

Zelda questioned, raising an eyebrow like a mother.

"I'm going to see Ness and Lucas."

Toon Link answered.

"At this time of night?"

Zelda continued after Toon Links reply.

"They always stay up this late!"

Toon Link said with a smile, dashing out of the room to waste no more precious time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, I'm done with this chappie! Thank you twilight sword master for the idea! ^^ Please review, but don't flame me! Peace my friends!**


	5. Ness and Luigi

**Hello, I'm back! ^^ Thank you for reviewing everyone, you make me feel special! Sorry that it's kinda late, my profile was having update problems and I didn't really know what to do... ^^ Enjoy~**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Ness, you have a brawl against the Ice Climbers, Jigglypuff and Luigi in an hour!"

Toon Link called from the lobby of the Smash mansion.

"What, another with a one day break, this is madness!"

Ness replied from the kitchen.

"Madness…?"

Toon Link muttered to himself as he walked into the kitchen.

"THIS IS SPARTAN!"

Toon Link cried, charging at Ness who side stepped out of the way, leading Toon Link into the dish washer.

"Ow!"

Toon Link yelped, jumping back from the cold machine.

"Ha, take that!"

Ness taunted, running off with Toon Link hot on his heels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, so much has happened this week…"

Red sighed, dropping onto his bed with a huff. Pikachu walked into the room as well, jumping onto its own bed, curling up to take a cat nap.

"Ness, the Ice Climbers, Luigi and Jigglypuff have a brawl in 45 minutes."

Red announced, Pikachu nodding as a reply.

"Well, I'm gonna watch it, but after that I'm going to take a nap, I'm beat…"

Red said, closing his eyes and resting back onto his bed.

"Pika…"

Pikachu yawned, cuddling up to its pillow for comfort.

"Wake me up in half an hour Pikachu."

Red said, turning onto his side to get comfortable.

"Pikachu..."

Pikachu agreed, staring at the clock and then at the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hut 1, hut 2, hut 3, hut 4…"

Crazy Hand's voice said, reaching 'hut 59' before Master Hand butted in, in annoyance.

"GO!"

Master Hand's voice sounded, anger evident (same rules, Bridge of Eldin). Ness sent a PK Fire at Luigi who got the burned status for a split second before revolting with a Green Missile. On the other side of the Bridge like stage, Jigglypuff hit Popo with Pound, earning a few Ice Shots to the…er…face, followed by a painful Squall Hammer, being flung into Ness who got revenge by using another PK Fire, this time on Jigglypuff. Luigi, feeling ignored, got Ness with a few Fireballs.

"Hey, stop teaming up on me!"

Ness cried, unleashing a PK Flash, sending it back down right next to him and having it strike all of his foes. Ness looked up to see the Smash Ball appear right above Jigglypuff, jumping for it and striking it with his PK Thunder, controlling it in a circle like fashion, hitting it successfully three times, breaking it.

"Here we go!"

Ness said, jumping up and off screen, dealing damage to Jigglypuff and Popo since they were really close to him. Then Ness came down on a Landmaster, laughing like an evil dictator.

"Now the show starts!"

Ness laughed, shooting huge PK Flashes at the three and rolling, hitting the ones that tried to get away from his crazed assault.

"HAHAHAHA, you will bow down to my awesome power!"

Ness yelled, shooting a large PK Flash at Jigglypuff who got KO'd from it, knocking into Nana on the way to its KO.

"Run Popo, RUN!"

Nana cried out in fear as she ran away from the huge Landmaster.

"Popo, no!"

Nana cried dramatically as Popo was shot by a deadly PK Flash, flying into a KO and making Nana disappear in thin air. When the two returned on their life platform, they were absolutely terrified.

"Okay Popo, lets stay up here until out time limit's up."

Nana squeaked in fear, slightly cowering behind Popo.

"Good idea."

Popo said, watching Ness go on an evil dictator run.

"HAHAHA! I am the newest dictator, bow down to me!"

Ness yelled as he shot one more PK Flash before the Landmaster disappeared.

"Uh oh…"

Ness mumbled as Jigglypuff charged at him with a fully charged Rollout.

"AHHHH, I'm under assault!"

Ness shrieked, trying to run from the oncoming balloon Pokemon, but ended up being KO'd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Heh, looks like Ness got Fox's Landmaster."

Toon Link said, elbowing Fox who looked annoyed.

"He better not have knocked over the coffee I left in there, for if he did, he's going down. That coffee was made for me from Krystal…"

Fox fumed, scaring Toon Link as the toon backed away to the safety of Zelda.

"Protect me…"

Toon Link squeaked as he clung to her dress.

"I won't let anything happen to you."

Zelda reassured, patting the toon on the head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luigi felt ignored, again, so he decided to earn some attention by fully charging his Green Missal and hit Ness. It was successful, but he ended up being hit by a barrage of PK Fires that Ness angrily sent towards him. Poor Luigi felt so neglected…But then the Smash Ball spawned, this was his time to shine since they all had one life left, so he went for it with all he had.

"Here-a we go!"

Luigi shyly called as he broke the Smash Ball, earning the power of the sphere.

"Oh yeah, it's-a Luigi time-a!"

Luigi called as he sprouted wings and started shooting green fireballs at the three.

"Oh no, Luigi wants attention and he means it!"

Ness cried out, running away from the Mario brother who had sprouted wings and was shooting green fireballs or spitting green flames at the moment. Popo was hit with a green fireball, flying out of boundaries and ended up being KO'd, loosing the brawl.

"I'm gonna win!"

Ness said with determination in his voice as he avoided all of the shots. Jigglypuff was KO'd after a fireball contacting it head on and now it was only Ness.

"It's-a time for-a Luigi to shine-a!"

Luigi said angrily, shooting fireballs at Ness who screamed like a little school girl, but ended up getting shot on the behind, earning a KO for Luigi.

"Yay, Luigi-a won!"

Luigi cheered happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow-a Luigi, you-a did awesome-a!"

Mario congratulated his brother who smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Yeah, great job Luigi!"

Peach said happily, patting the Italian on the head.

"It-a was nothing-a."

Luigi said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Come on, let's go celebrate down stairs, I'll bake you a batch of my famous chocolate chip cookies!"

Peach chimed, leading the two down stairs, Luigi almost moved to tears from the attention.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, I can't believe that I lost, again!"

Ness complained, kicking his pillow off of his bed angrily.

"Come on Ness, you just gotta work things out and you'll get the hang of fighting some other smashers, earning a good win."

Lucas whispered quietly; almost inaudible.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll try that."

Ness huffed angrily, falling onto his bed to glare at the ceiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yay, I'm done with the fifth (?) chappie! Please suggest some good ideas, because I'm runnin' out of 'em! D: Please review and no flames. Peace my friends!**


	6. Meta Knight and Red

** Thank you everyone for the suggestions! ^^ Enjoy~**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Hah, finally, I have a brawl today!"

Red cheered, looking at the brawl schedule that was on the bulletin board out in the lobby of the mansion.

"Pika?"

Pikachu asked, tilting its head.

"I'm going against Meta Knight, Mr. Game & Watch and Peach."

Red answered Pikachu's question.

"Pika!"

Pikachu cheered as well as Red whooped, running down the hall and to his room with Pikachu running behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They better put up a good fight, I'm dying from boredom and it's about time that I got a brawl."

Meta Knight said as he polished his golden sword **(A/N: If Meta Knights' sword has a name as well, please tell me!)**.

"Aw come on Meta Knight, you just gotta give it your all and they'll try to scale higher than you."

Lucario said, crossing its arms as it leaned back on the wall.

"Why do you bother us all anyways?"

Meta Knight questioned, looking up at the humanoid dog Pokemon.

"I'm not so sure about that, I'm just a creature that needs to talk to others."

Lucario said, shrugging its shoulders as it lifted its back from the wall to leave the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hut 1, hut 2, hut 3…"

Crazy Hands voice sounded on the speaker.

"Shut up already you hopeless idiot, GO!"

Master Hand yelled into the microphone, the sound of Master Hand punching Crazy erupted on the speakers, creating a funny noise (same rules, Final Destination). Meta Knight started off by slamming into Squirtle with Mach Tornado. Squirtle immediately recovered, revolting with Withdraw, charging straight at Meta Knight who simply jumped over the attack, landing next to Squirtle and performing another Mach Tornado. Mr. G&W started out with Chef 2-D, flinging pieces of food that seemingly looked like bacon flew at Peach who took out Toad, the servant spewing a liquid that looked like acid as the 'bacon' made contact with the mushroom headed creature.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jeez, I believe that Crazy Hand thinks that he's a football player…"

Samus mumbled, the others nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm sure that he'll be saying that for a while now."

Falco pointed out, also earning some nods.

"So, who do you think will win?"

Pit asked, appearing next to Falco, upside down.

"Whoa, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Falco cried out as he looked up to see that Pit was defying gravity, standing on the ceiling with no strings attached.

"How do you do that?"

Toon Link asked.

"It's easy, all you need is imagination!"

Pit said, saying 'imagination' like SpongeBob in the episode 'The idiot box'.

"But I've got plenty of that!"

Toon Link protested, a sniper riffle appearing next to him out of thin air as he took it and started shooting the weapon, laughing like a crazy dictator.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Fox shrieked as he ran out of the room, Toon Link following after him as the gun fire continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That Smash Ball's mine!"

Peach called out, jumping for the Smash Ball and taking out her Peach Parasol, hitting the Smash Ball twice. The Smash Ball floated toward Meta Knight who used a Mach Tornado, breaking the Smash Ball.

"Here we go."

Meta Knight said, activating the power and mentally hoping that it was something crazy powerful. Just when he got his hopes up, a huge cooking pot appeared next to him as a chef hat fell onto his head as he took out a pot and a cooking spoon, clanging them together as the three fell into the pot. He started stirring the smashers, mumbling curses as he did so, jumping away from the pot as the three were shot out of the pot as if it was a cannon; Mr. G&W and Peach being KO'd.

"At least I got to cook them…"

Meta Knight seethed, trying to soothe his own anger as he Drill Rushed Ivysaur at least ten times before side smashing the Pokemon, KOing it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What'd I miss?"

Fox asked as he walked into the room with Toon Link who was panting from running.

"Meta Knight had Kirby's final smash!"

Falco said, eagerly pointing at the screen.

"Yeah, it was awesome, Peach and Mr. G&W flew out so fast that I barely saw them until I saw them in the back round!"

King Dedede said, patting his belly twice for some reason.

"Did you eat someone?"

Samus questioned the giant penguin.

"Maybe…"

King Dedede mumbled, backing away from the bounty hunter (?).

"Spit them out."

Samus demanded, crossing her arms.

"Fine…"

King Dedede grumbled, spitting out Pit who looked like an eaten bird. Pit didn't even get up though, laying out the ground, covered in drool and stomach acid, trembling like a leaf in a hurricane.

"Looks like you traumatized him."

Wolf said, poking Pit with a stick he had found on the ground.

"Don't worry; he'll get over it by tomorrow."

Ike reassured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Charizard, get the Smash Ball!"

Red commanded, the large dragon roared as it jumped for the multi colored sphere of pure power…sort of…

"No way, it's mine!"

Peach called out, taking out her Peach Parasol and smacking into the Smash Ball as well as Charizard who countered with Fly, sending Peach far away from the Smash Ball.

"We can win this, just one more KO for everyone and we'll win Charizard!"

Red encouraged, the Pokemon jumped up and used Fly one more time, breaking the Smash Ball.

"Yeah, here we go!"

Red cheered, throwing Squirtle and Ivysaur out of their Pokeballs. The three Pokemon cried out as a huge mountain made of fire rose from the ground, a strong current of water pulled the smashers toward the mountain of death. To make matters worse, vines came out and wrapped around the three, pulling straight into the mountain of fire, making their damage percentage skyrocket. The three Pokemon were laughing like evil dictator Pokemon coughMewtwocough on top of a chunk of land that was on the very top of the mountain. Then the three started beating each other up, seeing who could be 'king of the hill'. Red sweat dropped at his Pokemons' actions.

"Um…guys?"

Red called out to his arguing Pokemon. Meanwhile, the other three smashers were being roasted to a medium rare. When the finishing blow drew near, the current suddenly jumped to life and slammed into the three with the power and control of three fire hoses together as the vines tightened and the fire burned more intensely. Then the WHOLE freakin' mountain blew up, sending the three rocketing in different directions so fast that it'd make you think that their damage percent was 999% while the three Pokemon still fighting even though the mountain was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pika Pikachu, chu chu, Pika PIKAAA!"

Pikachu said 'talking' a mile a minute.

"Okay, okay calm down Pikachu, I know that was awesome!"

Red said, getting tired of Pikachu repeating the final smash over and over in such accurate details.

"PIKAAA!"

Pikachu squeaked, jumping on its bed a little too high, like many other smashers have done, and hit its head on the ceiling, landing on the bed roughly, but since Pikachu was so light, it bounced right off of the bed. Silence.

"Better…"

Red said, leaning back in his bed and resting his back on his pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Heh, I hate to burst your bubble Meta Knight, but that final smash absolutely OLBITERATED you guys."

Lucario telepathically chuckled, shaking its head slowly. Meta Knight had, had enough of the talking about Reds final smash; he took his heavy dictionary and chucked it at Lucario, hitting the Pokemon on the head, knocking it out. Meta Knight dragged Lucario out of his room and tossed its body out into the hallway, slamming his door shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yay, I'm done with this chappie, man I'm so nervous. I have a solo project at school for choir. It's where you pick a partner or go solo and you have to sing in front of the whole class, you can pick up to three people to sing with. I'm a REALLY shy singer, so wish me luck, it's happening on Wednesday this week, so tomorrow, I'm gonna be a nervous wreck. Please review and no flaming, send me ideas please and, again, thanks for the ideas. Peace out my friends!**


	7. Olimar and Falco

** Nouz! My ideas have dwindled and now I'm completely out! And I'm nervous about the fact that my solo project is tomorrow! HELP MEH! Oh and thank you for the ideas! -Sniff- Plus, I never dreamed of topping over 30 reviews. –Starts crying- THANK YOU! ^^ Enjoy~**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** "**You have a brawl against DK, Falco and Olimar?"

Ness asked, Lucan nodding shyly.

"Y-yeah, I do…"

Lucas said, fiddling with his fingers as he looked at his lap nervously.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine, make sure you demolish them!"

Ness encouraged, jumping onto his bed and using his imagination to make Snakes box pop up.

"Ha, it's mine now!"

Ness said triumphantly, hiding under the box, evil laughter sounding from the box.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, where's my box?"

Snake asked as he walked up to Falco who gave a simply shrug.

"Darn you people…"

Snake hissed as he continued down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Falco has a brawl today hm?"

Wolf huffed, crossing his arms.

"That chicken better have a terrible final smash."

Wolf continued angrily, having a terrible flashback to his final smash and all of the humiliation.

"Oh calm down Wolf…"

Fox grumbled as he typed on his laptop tiredly, having just awoken from a nap.

"Whatever…"

Wolf growled, sinking in his seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ready…ready…readdyyyyy…"

Crazy Hand's obnoxious voice sounded, not giving any sign of saying the magic 'go'.

"FOOL, SHUT THE F*CK UP YOU IDIOT, GO!"

Master Hand's voice boomed, the sound of a punch sounded again. (-Sigh- same rules, Battlefield…have you noticed that I've used Battlefield and Final Destination twice now? Heh, I love those two stages because they're so simple! ^^)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what final smash do you guys think will play today?"

Nana asked Popo who shrugged.

"I think that Falco will turn into a plate of fried chicken…"

Wolf growled, looking angrily at the screen.

"Oh shut up…"

Fox spoke up, elbowing the humanoid wolf.

"Why don't you before you're my dinner?"

Wolf threatened sourly.

"Come on!"

Fox called in his taunt for a brawl, creating a mini brawl between the two.

"Jeez, those two fight like a married couple…"

Toon Link pointed out, getting tackled by the two and fending for himself against the two humanoid animals.

"Hi everybody!"

Pit greeted, head sticking out of the ground.

"What the f*ckin' h*ll?"

Ganondorf said, furrowing his eyebrows at the bodiless angel.

"Well, my imagination still works!"

Pit said happily, getting sucked in again by King Dedede.

"Aw come on, I was gonna eat him!"

Kirby protested, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Too bad…"

King Dedede said with a smart *ss smirk plaster on his…er…beak?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That Smash Ball is mine!"

Falco called, jumping into the air and performing a Fire Bird, hitting the Smash Ball on his way up. DK made a series of monkey noises before using Spinning Kong to hit it multiple times. The Smash Ball floated toward Olimar who side smashed it, breaking the sphere of power. The captain looked around nervously, not really sure on what to do as he avoided Falcos Falco Phantasm. Olimar finally activated the Smash Balls' power, Olimar started dancing in place, a whole bunch of Pikmin popping out of the ground and running/jumping everywhere, almost impossible to avoid.

"Argh, stupid plants won't leave me alone!"

Falco cried out, jumping above a red Pikmin, but got hit by a white one. DK was KO'd easily along with the other two. When DK returned on his life platform, he angrily cried out, falling from the safety of the platform and started Giant Punching the Pikmin who either died right there or flew back and THEN died. Olimar continued a little longer than King Dedede would have before he stopped, all Pikmin disappearing.

"Finally, they're all gone!"

Falco called out, jumping down from the platform and started shooting Olimar with his Blaster. Olimar managed to block the first shot, but then got hit by two more before being flung upward by a Falco Phantasm also being KO'd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well that final smash got Falcos' temper up."

Fox said, putting his hands in his pockets as he stared up at the screen.

"You're getting my temper up."

Wolf warned, giving Fox a side glare.

"Come on!"

Fox taunted, starting another mini brawl, Toon Link soon jumping in after a snappy comment about the two being stupid.

"Hey, what'd I miss?"

Ike questioned as he walked into the 'room of chaos' or that's what Marth called it.

"Well, Pit got eaten again."

Ness said, pointing to King Dedede who looked bloated.

"Spit him out."

Ike demanded, crossing his arms and waiting for King Dedede to obey.

"Fine…the annoying kid's getting on my nerves…"

King Dedede grumbled angrily as he spit the angel out with the same look; drool, traumatized and all.

"Don't worry he'll be okay."

Ike reassured again.

"Besides King Dedede, I have to share a room with him, how do you think I feel?"

Ike continued, unfolding his arms to sit in a chair.

"Whatever…"

King Dedede mumbled, walking away from the drool and stomach acid covered angel who twitched like a dying bird.

"Get up you fool."

Ike commanded as he looked down at the boy.

"Okay."

Pit whispered, sitting up as he shook the drool and stomach acid out of his hair like a dog would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hah, that Smash Ball is mine now!"

Falco cried as he used Fire Bird again, hitting the Smash Ball like before. When Falco landed, he side smashed DK and Lucas away from him as he jumped again to hit the Smash Ball with an aerial attack followed by another Fire Bird, breaking the orb.

"Here we go!"

Falco smirked as he activated the Smash Balls' power. Lucky for Falco, all three were in front of him as he activated the final smash, the Triforce seal appearing in front of Falco as the Master Sword appeared in his…er…hands. Falco gave a triumphant smirk as he started the assault of slashes, adding a few shots from his Blaster before finishing it off with a stabbing motion with the Master Sword like Link would've.

"Ha, I win!"

Falco proudly cried out as his three opponents were KO'd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, I never thought that Falco would have the ability of wielding a sword."

Zelda said as Link frantically searched for the Master Sword in the back round.

"Hey, I felt like that I was being controlled when I used Marths Critical Hit."

Ike pointed out as he sat up straight in his seat.

"True…"

Zelda concluded, looking back to the screen to see Falco taunting by saying "Too easy!".

"You KO'd yourself using my final smash."

Marth spoke up from his seat next to Ness.

"Yeah, yeah, no need to remind me."

Ike grumbled, slouching in his seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hah that was so awesome! Now I know what it's like to use the Triforce Slash!"

Falco continued to rant on and on and on…ugh! It was annoying Fox and Wolf.

"Okay you can shut up now."

Fox said, obviously annoyed, but failed to shut the bird up.

"Have you guys noticed that Link, Toon Link, Ganondorf and Zelda all have final smashes that can KO you easily if they're standing close to the edge of the stage if there isn't a wall in front of them?"

Falco questioned, soon continuing to talk a mile a minute.

"SHUT THE F*CK UP!"

Wolf hollered, shutting Falco up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

** Yay, I'm done with this chappie! ^^ I'm almost there! To the last chapter…AWAY! –Flies away with no assistance from something that can make you fly-**

**Canis Lupus6: Well, looks like Sky's gone. Heh, you can call her Sky. She drew a wolf with wings and named him Sky. I'll tell her to type a biography about him on her profile. Anyways, Please review and no flames, Peace! Oh and don't forget to send in a butt load of ideas, she's permanently out. ^^'**


	8. Snake and Peach

** Hi everybody, I'm back with the next chappie! ^^ Enjoy~**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay-a Peach, you-a have a brawl against-a Snake, Mr. G&W and-a Lucario."

Mario said after examining the schedule for the day on the bulletin board.

"Okay, I'll beat those guys this time!"

Peach chimed, pumping a fist into the air.

"I'm gonna win!"

Peach cheered, getting pumped for the upcoming brawl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's about time that you have a brawl."

Meta Knight huffed as Lucario beat a punching bag mercilessly.

"Yeah and I better prepare for it."

Lucario telepathically panted, hitting the punching bag with a series of Force Palms.

"Yeah, and lose."

Meta Knight said, crossing his arms as best he could.

"Hey, just because you lost, doesn't mean that I should stoop to your level."

Lucario growled, sending a glare at Meta Knight.

"Fight me."

Meta Knight taunted, earning an Aura Sphere to the face, triggering another mini brawl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ready…GO!"

Master Hand's voice boomed on the microphone (same rules, Pokemon stadium 2). Lucario jumped up and sent an Aura Sphere at Snake who blocked it just on time. Peach pulled a Vegetable out of the ground and tossed it at Lucario who preformed an areal dodge, making the Vegetable fly right past him and strike Snake on the head.

"Hey!"

Snake yelled angrily, sending a Remote Controlled Missile at his closest opponent and that opponent just happened to be Peach.

"Ow, hey you jerk, you'll pay for that!"

Peach cried out, slapping the weapon user on the face.

"Argh, get out of my way princess!"

Snake yelled, throwing a Hand Grenade at Peach, getting hit by the grenade and soon being hit by the explosion it created.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, Peach gets angry quick when it comes to certain things."

Marth said as he watched Peach slap Snake countless times.

"Yeah and-a she's quite-a the slapper."

Mario stated, rubbing his cheek at the memory, more like memories.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The Smash Ball's mine you fools!"

Snake called out when the Smash Ball spawned, floating above Lucario who up smashed, but ended up hitting nothing. Snake tossed a Hand Grenade at it, the small grenade exploding on the sphere and breaking it open.

"Behold my box."

Snake said, tossing a box over Mr. G&W and Peach, somehow jumping in and beating them up mercilessly. Then the box exploded, sending the two victims flying skyward and being KO'd.

"Heh, looks like I took Meta Knights' final smash and that was a nice outcome."

Snake said, cracking his neck and knuckles.

"Don't let your guard down."

A telepathic voice sounded as Snake turned to see Lucario send a fully charged Aura Sphere at Snake, KOing him.

"Take that."

Lucario said, taunting after that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Heh, looks like Snake got to beat people up in his box."

Bowser chuckled, crossing his arms.

"That sounds fun!"

Ness said as he started up the imagination things before Zelda canceled it out.

"Enough of your imagination."

Zelda ordered, forcing Ness to sit back down.

"Hmph, you're no fun!"

Ness pouted, crossing his arms and puffing his cheeks out. Then Pits head appeared from the ceiling.

"You too."

Zelda said without looking behind her.

"NEVER!"

Pit shrieked, pulling his head out of sight and away from Zelda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four smashers were exhausted by the time the Smash Ball spawned again.

"Heh, this is a tough brawl."

Snake panted as he jumped up to attack the Smash Ball, but got hit by Peachs' Peach Parasol.

"Hah, take that you fool."

Peach taunted as she overflowed with energy and power after breaking it. Peach activated the final smash, growing in size, devil horns coming out of the top of her head. She was wearing a military uniform as she took off her glove.

"THE GLOVES ARE OFF!"  
Peach snarled with an evil grin. Then she went on a slapping rampage, slapping all of her foes as they tried to avoid her death glove. It was scarier than Master Hand! Snake was KO'd along with Lucario and Mr. G&W a few seconds later.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am SUPERIOR!"

Peach bellowed evilly, followed by some more evil laughing.

"She scares me even more now…"

Snake said, slightly shaking in fear because Peach looked dangerous at the moment, well, maybe because she was. The three dropped from their life platforms and had a frightened look on their faces.

"We're toast."

Snake stated bluntly yet a tint of fear could be heard.

"When did you figure that out?"

Lucario made a snappy remark, glaring at Snake who returned the gesture.

"It's on."

Snake said, triggering a brawl between the two, but it didn't last long, for Peach slapped the two right off and into a KO, slapping Mr. G&W after she had slapped the two. Then the final smash ended.

"Aw…the fun's over…"

Peach complained sadly, looking rather downcast and disappointed. The three returned on the life platforms soon after.

"At least that's over…"

Snake sighed, relieved that Peach was no longer possessed by her new final smash: Giga Peach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe that, that two dimensional…'thing' won!"

Snake roared angrily as he beat a Sandbag black belt style.

"Calm down, it'll happen."

Lucario said, though, he was disappointed at the loss as well but didn't show it.

"I'm gonna rip that thing molecule by molecule next time we have a brawl."

Snake snarled angrily as he moved from a Sandbag to a punching bag, punching it right off of the chain with one blow, hooking on another one.

"Don't wanna mess with him."

Lucario noted to himself, making sure that he'll remember that the next time Snake is this angry.

"KYAAAAHHHH!!!"

A high pitched voice screeched, a figure roundhouse kicking the gym door down, Chuck Norris style.

"Pit?"

Lucario asked as the hyper angel entered.

"NO I AM MR. FAIRY BOY OF DA FUTURE!"

Pit yelled as he roundhouse kicked Snake, Chuck Norris style as well, but since Pit was an angel and didn't have that much muscle, it didn't even knock Snake out, only made him stumble back.

"DIE YOU STUPID ANGEL THING!!!!"

Snake bellowed, enraged about the fact that Pit had just roundhouse kicked him, Chuck Norris style.

"AAAHHHHHH, I'M SORRY!"

Pit screamed out of fear, running out of the gym with Snake in hot pursuit.

"Well lets see if we see him tomorrow."

Lucario sighed, shaking its head slowly as it walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Heh, I do wonder if we'll see Pit in the next chappie. Evil music teacher postponed most of the performances and now I'm gonna have to wait 'till Friday! DX It's even more nerve wrecking now! Please review, no flames and send in more ideas, some were just pure awesomeness! Peace my friends! **


	9. The Ice Climbers and Pikachu

**Fwah, I'm getting hair in my mouth! I'm out of ideas and now rely completely on your guys' ideas unless I get one magically. Enjoy~**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"All right Popo, we've got a brawl today against Pikachu, Red and Pit!"

Nana announced, jumping up and down on her bed as Popo cheered, jumping on his bed as well.

"We're gonna win this time!"

Popo said, pumping himself up for the brawl.

"You got that right Popo!"

Nana squealed happily, jumping off of her bed and picking up her hammer.

"All right Anna, you ready?"

Nana asked to her hammer. Apparently, Nana had decided to give her hammer a name and that name ended up being Anna.

"We're gonna win Billy Bob Joe!"

Popo cheered, picking up his hammer. Popo did the same, but ended up giving his hammer a western cowboy like name or something like that…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All right Pikachu, do your best out there, because I'm going all out!"

Red warned, punching the air energetically.

"Pika!"

Pikachu squeaked small sparks of anticipation flying from its cheeks. At the moment, Red was daydreaming about his final smash, whispering things that were said in his daydream.

"And the crowd goes crazy! YEAHHH!"

Red cheered in a yelling/whispering tone.

"Yeahh, yeahhhhh!"

Red continued, doing a little victory dance in his spot.

"Pika?"

Pikachu questioned in confusion at Reds strange actions.

"Oh sorry, just daydreaming."

Red said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ready…GO!"

You know the drill…(same rules, Smashville). Ivysaur started out by using Razor Leaf, hitting Pikachu who turned and used Thunder Jolt, Ivysaur blocking it with its shield. The Ice Climbers started with Squall Hammer, smashing into both Pikachu and Ivysaur, but it was cancelled out by Pits Angel Ring.

"You'll never win once I get the Smash Ball!"

Pit yelled, using Palutena's Arrow, striking Pikachu who charged a Skull Bash for a second and launched, smashing into Pit who flew back upon impact.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well they're defiantly psyched."

Peach said, lacing her fingers neatly and looking up at the screen.

"Yeah duh."

Ness said, earning a smack on the back of his head by Samus.

"Shut up boy."

Samus growled.

"Sorry…"

Ness mumbled, rubbing the back of his now sore head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SMASH BALL!"

Pit shrieked jumping into the air and performing his upward areal attack, hitting the Smash Ball multiple times before sending it flying in the Ice Climbers' direction.

"It's ours now!"

Nana giggled as the two used their up smash, breaking the Smash Ball open.

"Here we go!"

Popo cheered, activating the final smash.

"Giant…HAILSTORM!"

The two called out together as humongous chunks of hail started to fall from the sky.

"meep…"

Pit squeaked before getting hit by one, becoming locked in ice and flung upward, getting KO'd as well as Charizard and Pikachu who were flung to the sides.

"Hee hee that was fun."

Nana giggled, clapping her hands.

"Yeah that was, we had an ice version of the awesome PK Starstorm!"

Popo cheered happily, jumping up and down excitedly. When their three opponents returned on their life platforms, the Ice Climbers prepared to barrage them with their Blizzard.

"I don't think so!"

Red called as Squirtle used Withdraw, colliding with the two siblings, also KOing them.

"Squirtle!"

Squirtle cheered, looking at its trainer happily.

"Great job Squirtle!"

Red called as he withdrew Squirtle and sent out Ivysaur.

"Ivy!"

Ivysaur cried as it erupted from the Pokeball, tossing Razor Leaves at its oncoming opponents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, my final smash looked AWESOME in ice!"

Ness said, smiling and nodding.

"How do you know if it's yours if we both have the same final smash?"

Lucas asked shyly, fiddling with his fingers.

"Because I'm always right!"

Ness said confidently.

"Think again!"

A voice said from below. Ness looked down to see Toon Links hand come out and pull him under like in those strange movies.

"AAAHHHH! TOON LINK'S TRYING TO KILL MEH!"

Ness screamed, struggling to stay above ground as if it were water.

"I'M GONNA DIE IF NONE OF YOU HELP ME!"

Ness shrieked. Lucas had fainted and the rest didn't give a d*mn about Ness' needs at the time.

"Yeah yeah, tell it to the judge."

Toon Link mumbled before fully pulling him under…wait, did Toon Link just say THE judge? Oh dear lord…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Smash Ball spawned once the three had two lives left, floating right above Charizard's head. Charizard roared as it used its upward smash attack, hitting the Smash Ball twice with its wings. Pikachu jumped over Charizard's head, using its forward areal attack, hitting the Smash Ball multiple times before breaking it open.

"Pika!"

Pikachu cried happily as it landed next to the three, activating the final smash. Just when things couldn't get any weirder (or could it?) the Blue Falcon zoomed by, picking up Pikachu. But instead of it being all blue and whatever other color it had on it, a whole bunch of lightning bolts were streaking along the sides of the car. A random racetrack setup appeared, Pikachu riding in the Blue/lightning Falcon, an evil expression plastered on its face as it laughed in the deadly car. The Blue/lightning Falcon smashed into the three, sending them spiraling out of the boundaries and KOing them.

"Pikaaa!"

Pikachu taunted, rolling on the ground as if it were laughing.

"DIE YOU FOOL!"

Pit hollered, landing next to the yellow Pokemon and side smashing it, KOing Pikachu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I never knew that a Pokemon could manage a vehicle."

Link said, looking around to see some others nodding their agreement with the Hero of Time (?).

"Let alone get in one…"

Bowser continued, crossing his arms.

"Oh come on you guys, we're smarter than you think."

Lucario growled angrily at the others' view on the Pokemon.

"Jigglypuff!"

Jigglypuff agreed, puffing up in mild anger.

"Jeez, sorry you guys, we don't know much about you."

Ganondorf spoke up, crossing his arms and plastering a smart *ss look on his face making Lucario even more mad.

"Okay old man, it's on."

Lucario snarled, jumping at Ganondorf and starting a mini brawl between himself, Ganondorf, Jigglypuff and Bowser.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ness, this is The Judge."

Toon Link introduced Ness to a Yellow Alloy.

"No, that's just a Yellow Alloy."

Ness snorted smartly.

"But he's no ordinary Yellow Alloy; he's stronger than the Cruel Brawl Alloys!"

Toon Link announced dramatically.

"So?'

Ness slightly challenged, shrugging.

"Fine, then get beat up by him, I don't care."

Toon Link sighed, shrugging back equally.

"Show me what you got."

Ness said.

-2 seconds later-

Ness lay in a crippled heap on the dusty ground, groaning in pain.

"What did I tell ya? He's really strong."  
Toon Link said, smirking about the fact that he had just proven Ness wrong.

"Fine…just…l-let me…go back up…"

Ness panted, struggling to stand up.

"Fine, throw him up Judge."

Toon Link said, the Yellow Alloy nodded as he picked up Ness and granny threw him. From above, Ness magically flew through the ground, also magically healed.

"So what'd I miss?"

Ness asked as he dusted himself off, thanking Toon Link mentally for somehow magically healing him.

"Pikachus' final smash."

Bowser announced, shrugging slightly.

"What was it?"

Ness asked, looking at the other smashers.

"The Blue Falcon."

Captain Falcon said confidently, crossing his arms and nodding.

"Aw man, SCREW YOU TOON LINK!"

Ness yelled, shaking a fist at the ground. Just then Toon Link appeared out form the ground.

"I'm back!"

Toon Link announced happily.

"Who's next?"

Toon Link asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pit, don't you DARE even think about shooting that thing."

Ike warned, watching a crazed Pit holding an oversized Cracker Launcher in his small arms.

"Pit didn't win, Pit gonna KILL YOU!"

Pit yelled, charging at Ike and shooting like no tomorrow, oh yeah, and did I mention that it had unlimited ammo? Yeah, that's the life…

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Pit laughed manically as he shot the Cracker Launcher at Ike who ran down the hall like his life depended on it. Well, it did at the moment…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

"Man, it sounds like Snake snapped and is shooting rapid fire at someone!"

Link yelled over the loud 'CRACKS', covering his sensitive ears. Link opened the door to see what was actually happened. When he did, he saw Ike running with a look of complete horror etched on his face.

"What's so-"

Link started, but was cut off by a colorful explosion at his feet, making him jump.

"It's Pit!"

Ike yelled as he turned the corner. Link looked in the opposite direction to see a crazed Pit running in Ikes direction with an oversized, unlimited ammo, Cracker Launcher in his small arms.

"Good idea…"

Link mumbled as he closed the door just as Pit ran by, still shooting rapid fire.

"What was it?"

Zelda asked, looking rather confused.

"Pit kinda went loopy since Pikachu won and is now chasing Ike with a Cracker Launcher. It seems like it had unlimited ammo and you know that it's rapid fire."

Link explained plopping down on his bed, covering his ears in a poor attempt to drown out the loud sound of rapid firing of a Cracker Launcher.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Finished with this chappie! Man, I never figured out how the lv. 9 CPU's managed to rapid fire those things! DX It's so EVIL! Please review and no flames. IDEAS; MUST HAVE IDEAS! *Takes out Cracker Launcher and joins Pit***


	10. Zelda and Lucas

** I'm so sorry about updating late! DX My dad put Microsoft on the other laptop, so the Microsoft thing doesn't work at the moment and the computer is having a major spazz. My dad believes that it's crashing. So after all of that, my dad had to bring yet ANOTHER laptop home for me. So here's the next chappie! Enjoy~**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And you still don't have the right look and you don't have the right friends. Nothing changes but the faces, the names and the trends; high school never ends~!"

Pit sang to his new iPod that he had gotten from Peach who had just returned from a trip to a place called California. The only songs he had on there were High School never ends (radio version) by Bowling for Soup, Fireflies by Owl city and City on our knees by TobyMac. Master Hand had given them all a seven day break, also known as a whole week. On the first day, Mario and Peach had left for California and on the sixth, they returned with a gift for everyone and when I say everyone, I mean everyone. When they returned, Ike had wondered how much money they had spent for all of the gifts. Peach called it 'a taste of America, one of the richest countries on Earth'. Ike didn't really know what that meant even though it screamed the meaning in his face. Sadly though, the seventh day had passed far too quickly for everyone's likings, meaning that they had to start brawling again.

"Okay, so today it's Lucas, Zelda, Jigglypuff and Fox?"

Ike questioned to nobody since Pit was singing to his iPod, jumping on his bed, rocking out to himself. Ike thought that it was funny how Pit had played air guitar, imitating a guitarist poorly as he jumped on his bed. The funniest thing though, was when Pit had one foot land on the very edge of the bed, making him slide right off and make an epic face plant yesterday. But since Pit was so childish, he returned to jumping on the bed a few minutes later and continuing it the next day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All right Lucas, you gotta work hard in this brawl and you'll win!"

Ness said as he looked up from his Nintendo DSi to see Lucas staring lightly at his own Nintendo DSi.

"I don't think that I'm gonna win…"

Lucas mumbled, becoming downcast as he stared at his screen. Ness had gotten a white DSi and Lucas had gotten a sky blue DSi, each receiving a different game.

"Oh come on, confidence helps you out so you don't epic fail!"

Ness said with a smirk on his face as he beat up some people in his game.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ready…GO!"

You know the drill... (Same rules, Skyworld). Lucas tossed a PK Fire at Fox who was protected by his Reflector, shooting his blaster three times before performing a quick Fox Illusion. Fox quickly U-turned to use Fox Illusion again, striking Lucas again before using his Blaster again as Lucas hit the ground. Jigglypuff charged a Rollout as Zelda sent Dins Fire at it, blasting the balloon Pokemon. Jigglypuff immediately ran up to Zelda and used Pound, smacking the princess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All right, we're back to brawling like normal."

Link sighed as he leaned back in his chair contently.

"Yeah, you can say that again."

Marth sighed, copying Links movements, closing his eyes as if he were at a beach.

"Poor Lucas, he's taking such a beating."

Peach said sympathetically for she was right since Lucas was taking a combo of Blaster, two Fox Illusions and repeating before being hit by an up smash, being KO'd easily.

"Here I come!"

Foxs' voice taunted as fire from his Fire Fox appeared for a short period of time.

"I agree, poor Lucas hasn't even landed one single hit."

Nana agreed, nodding slightly as she watched the rough brawl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's mine!"

Fox called out as he jumped up to smack the Smash Ball with an aerial attack. Fox hit the Smash Ball, sending it flying in Zeldas' direction as she used Nayru's Love in mid-air, breaking the Smash Ball.

"Here we go."

Zelda called as she jumped up, somersaulting in mid-air a few times before turning into a giant fire ball. A huge, thin shockwave of heat erupted, hitting her three opponents before colliding with Jigglypuff, KOing it. Lucas cried out as he tried to run from the giant fire ball of DEATH! But unlucky for him, the giant, more deadly Volt Tackle version of Din's fire had recharged and another thin shockwave erupted from the sphere of fire, KOing him. The Smash Balls' effect ended, the huge ball of fire disappearing as Zelda slowly stopped the somersaulting before landing gracefully on the ground to side smash Fox, KOing him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow that was cool!"

Peach squealed as her friend ended the final smash.

"Yeah, that was really cool!"

Nana and Popo cheered jumping up and down in excitement.

"I gotta agree with you three that was amazing."

Lucario said telepathically as it nodded its agreement.

"Greetings!"

Toon Links voice sounded as Ness looked down to see Toon Links head popping up from the ground.

"No way am I going back down there!"

Ness yelled, kicking Toon Link on the head. Unlucky for Toon Link, Ness ended up kicking his eye making Toon Link jump up and out of the ground and holding his face in pain.

"OWW! YOU FOOL, DIE!"

Toon Link screeched, using his imagination to take out a HUGE bazooka and started to shoot the weapon at Ness.

"YOU'RE GONNA FREAKIN' DIE!"

Toon Links voice sounded as the two ran out of the room, the sound of the bazooka firing multiple times following soon after.

"Well, I hope none of them kill each other somehow."

Marth spoke up after a few seconds of silence and then the sound of a chain gun rapid firing sounded from where the two had run off to.

"I guess that I have spoken too soon…"

Marth continued as the gun fire stopped for a few seconds before continuing.

"I'll give you ten dollars if someone dies."

Wolf said to Bowser.

"And if nobody does?"

Bowser questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll give me ten dollars."  
Wolf said, leaning back in his seat with a smart *ss smirk on his face.

"Deal you fool."

Bowser said as the two shook hands…er…paws?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This time it's mine!"

Fox called out as he jumped up to get the Smash Ball, managing to hit it twice in a row before having it drift away from him.

"Oh no you don't!"

Fox warned as Lucas sent a PK Freeze at the Smash Ball, hitting it and breaking it open, being rewarded with the power of the Smash Ball.

"Watch the power of PSI!"

Lucas called, jumping up to the middle of the screen at the top. Lucas raised his small arms as power charged before throwing them down; at his opponents.

"HAAAH!"

Lucas yelled out as a huge beam of ice, fire and electricity shot out, all spiraling around each other as they hit their opponents. None of the elements did anything special except for the fact that they were simply for show as they were turned into Lucarios' Aura Storm. The last of the final smash though, was slightly different, the ice froze Fox, sending him into a KO, resulting in being defeated. The fire sent out two strings of fire, both spiraling around each other and KOing Zelda, also resulting in a KO. Finally, the electricity had somehow turned into a whip as Lucas grabbed the opposite end of the electricity that held Jigglypuff as he whirled it above his head like a cowboy before giving it a final whip, KOing Jigglypuff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow Lucas, you did awesome!"

Ness congratulated. Lucky for Ness, he had returned to witness Lucas' final smash.

"Y-yeah, I guess…"

Lucas mumbled, fiddling with his fingers.

"Oh come on, this calls for a celebration! We can invite all of the younger Smashers and we all can go to an ice cream joint!"

Ness happily said, jumping on his bed.

"It'll be like a mini party!"

Ness continued as he was running on the thought of ice cream.

"But-"

Lucas started, but was cut off by having Ness drag the blond boy out of the room to gather the rest of the younger Smashers for a mini party at an ice cream joint like Ness had said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who's got the money, who thinks they're funny, who's kinda cute and who's just a mess~?"

Pit sang as he jumped on his bed to the song.

"Pit, can't you just stop singing for once and do something else?"

Ike nearly yelled since he could hear the song from Pits ear buds, clearly making it obvious that it was close, or at full blast. Pit stopped jumping on his bed as he looked at Ike.

"NEVAH! DIE PEDESTRIAN!"

Pit screamed as he took out another infinite ammo Cracker Launcher. Ike regretted saying that as he ran out of his room at top speeds with Pit following behind while rapid firing the weapon like he had done the last week.

"I'm not a pedestrian!"

Ike yelled as he ran for his life again.

"THAT'S A LIE!"

Pit yelled back, soon after laughing like an evil dictator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Eh heh, I'm done with this chappie, I really hope that I can update tomorrow because my dad said that he was going to bring this laptop back to his shop. D8 I'm having a blood test tomorrow as well and I'm scared. They're going to draw some of my blood and then hook me up to an IV for TWO FREAKIN' HOURS and then take more of my blood after. I'M GONNA DIE! AAAHHHHH! I need ideas and thanks for them! ^^ I rely 100% on you guys now, so please review and no flames. Peace my friends!**


	11. Lucario and Fox

** Ow, that blood drawing drove me crazy. I nearly snapped just sitting there with a needle stuck in the crook of my arm for a while. Oh well, at least it's over. ^^ Enjoy~**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Fox, you have another brawl."

Falco announced as he strolled into the room.

"What, right after yesterday?"

Fox asked, looking surprised; usually Master Hand would give someone a break after a brawl.

"Yeah, you're up against Link, DK and Lucario."

Falco replied, crossing his arms…wings?

"Fine…"

Fox mumbled as he prepared for his brawl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well Link, it's been a while since you've had a brawl."

Zelda said as she walked into their split room.

"You're right, it's been a while and I can't wait to get back to some brawling."

Link said as he stretched his arms above his head, walking out of the room.

"This'll be fun."

Link continued before he turned the corner to the gym to practice a tactic he had worked on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pikachu, get back here with my book!"

Lucario yelled as he charged after Pikachu who was making a mad dash away from Lucario with his book on Tai Chi; which he treasured for some reason. Pikachu laughed as it ran down the long hall ways before smashing into Links leg, dropping the book out of its mouth.

"Pikachu, what are you doing?"

Link questioned picking up the small Pokemon.

"Pika!"

Pikachu squeaked as it jumped out of Links hands and onto his shoulder, trying to hide from Lucario who bent down to pick up his book.

"What'd Pikachu do?"

Link asked Lucario as he pried Pikachu off of the back of his neck.

"Pikaaa!"

Pikachu cried, curling up as best it could in mid-air, lowering its' ears and squeezing its' eyes shut.

"It took my favorite book and it's gonna PAY!"

Lucario roared, trying to get a Pikachu who was protected by Link as the Hero of Time pulled the small mouse out of Lucarios reach.

"Don't hurt it!"

Link yelled, furrowing his eyebrows.

"It's gonna pay!"

Lucario roared again, trying to get at Pikachu once more.

"NEVAH!"

Link hollered as he ran away from Lucario who chased him down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ready…GO!"

You know the drill…(same rules, Hanenbow). Fox started by using his Blaster on DK who immediately got pissed off by Foxs actions and charged a Giant Punch as Fox put his Blaster away, getting hit by a Giant Punch thrown by DK. Over on the other side of the stage, Lucario was still angry at Link from protecting Pikachu, so he charged an Aura Sphere, tossing it at Link who used his shield and countered by sending a bow from his Hero's Bow at Lucario who got hit by the oncoming arrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All right, I'm hoping that they put up a good brawl for us today!"

Bowser said, crossing his arms as he watched Lucario angrily try to demolish Link who easily blocked all of Lucarios' attacks and countering with his projectiles.

"Yeah and Lucario looks pretty mad."

Red pointed out, giving Pikachu a knowing side look, making Pikachu slightly cower.

"Yeah and I hope that Toon Link doesn't try to bring me back down to The Judge again…"

Ness mumbled, preparing to pull out an AK-47 if the Toon did.

"I HAVE COME TO EAT YOUR SOUL!!!"

Pit screamed as he jumped out of the ground in front of Ness with a medieval axe in his hands which was raised above his head.

"DIE YOU FOOL!"

Ness replied, pulling out an AK-47.

"IT'S ON!"

Pit yelled, using his imagination to delete the medieval axe and taking out a rocket launcher. Ness ran away from Pit who chased him out of the room.

"Jeez Ness has been getting involved in a lot of gunfire lately."

Zelda said as she watched the two run/fly out of the room; gunfire and explosions erupting in the back round.

"Yeah, I agree, but at least it's humorous."

Falco said with a smirk as he leaned back in his seat.

"In your opinion."

Zelda mumbled, returning to watching the brawl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's mine!"

Lucario yelled as it jumped for the Smash Ball, using an Aura Sphere, hitting the Smash Ball and sending it in DKs' direction.

"No way are you getting it, it's mine!"

Foxs' voice sounded from behind DK as he zipped through the giant ape with his Fox Illusion, striking the Smash Ball, but failing to break it. Lucario used Force Palm, breaking the Smash Ball.

"We're gonna have fun with this thing."

Lucario said in a sinister voice, jumping up into the air, coming back down in a red Landmaster.

"Feel my power!"

Lucario roared angrily as it shot large blasts of aura, making contact will all of its opponents as it went on a semi-mad 'killing' spree.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Lucario laughed as it KO'd Link.

"That's for protecting that rodent!"

Lucario laughed as it did a few barrel rolls in place as if celebrating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pika?"

Pikachu questioned as it tilted its head at Lucarios' craziness.

"Don't worry Pikachu, it didn't say anything about you."

Red replied, thinking that Pikachu was feeling offended.

"Pika?"

Pikachu questioned again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The brawl continued for a while like many, but most of the excitement was between Link and Lucario. Lucario was obviously still trying to demolish Link who continued with blocking/dodging and then countering.

"GWAAAA!!!"

Lucario angrily yelled as it grabbed Link and then used Force Palm on him, sending Link flying in the opposite direction of Lucario.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?"

Lucario screamed as it charged at Link who grabbed the edge of the oversized leaf.

"I WILL NEVAH DIE BECAUSE I'M INVINCIBLE!"

Link replied, as he jumped up and used his down aerial attack, bouncing off of Lucarios' head to return to hit it again. Then the Smash Ball spawned.

"IT'S MINE!"

Lucario yelled as it charged for the Smash Ball. Fox heard that Lucario had just announced the arrival of the Smash Ball, turning to see the Smash Ball being hit by Lucario, sending it toward him. Fox side smashed the Smash Ball, breaking it and earning the Smash Balls' power.

"Here we go!"

Fox called out as he suddenly got a jet pack and two Blasters, lifting off of the ground and shooting the two guns at the same time, hitting all three of his opponents.

"AHHH, THEY'RE LIKE BLASTERS ON STEROIDS!"

Lucario yelled out, obviously past the stage of snapping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Great job in kicking their butts Link."

Zelda congratulated as Link sat on his bed.

"Yeah, even if the odds were against me."

Link sighed as he fell onto his back, closing his eyes. Zelda looked over to the door when she heard it open to see Toon Link walk in.

"Hey, where's Ness?"

Toon Link questioned as he entered his split room.

"I haven't seen him."

Zelda replied to see Ike walk up behind Toon Link.

"Have you seen Pit?"

Ike asked as he looked over the toon easily.

"Um, no I haven't seen him either."

Zelda replied.

"Does Link know?"

Toon Link asked, looking off to the side to see if he could see around Zelda. Zelda looked behind her and looked back at the two.

"He's asleep already."

Zelda answered.

"Okay, we'll leave."

Ike concluded, dragging Toon Link out of the room and closing the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WAAAAHHHHH! WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!!"

Pit and Ness both screamed together as they were chased by Lucario; who had jacked both of their weapons and was rapid firing them at the two fleeing Smashers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**All right, this chappie's done! I'm doing good right? I came up with Lucarios' because I didn't really know what to do with the Landmasters, so I decided to eliminate one. Ideas please also review if you've got the time and no flames. Peace my friends!**


	12. Mr Game & Watch and ROB

** MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I am back with a few ideas that I came up with! I'VE BEEN SAVED! I also love all of your ideas and I am currently thinking about when I should use some. ^^ Anyways, enjoy~**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"FOUR!"

Toon Link yelled out as he kicked a Soccer Ball with all of his force, sending the blazing ball directly into Pits face. Toon Link cringed at the sound of the Soccer Ball colliding with the angels' face as Pit fell over, hitting the ground and not getting up.

"Did you kill him?"

Popo questioned, rather confused as the two Ice Climbers walked in to see Pit on the ground.

"I'm not sure, but if I did, let's go bury the body."

Toon Link said, looking around suspiciously.

"Hey, IF you DID kill Pit, don't drag us into the mess, we're not the kind to commit a murder; unlike YOU!"

Popo lectured, pointing an accusing finger at Toon Link who just stood there with a stupid look on his face.

"Sorry, I didn't follow…"

Toon Link responded, confused as Popo face palmed, Nana giving Popo a bop on the back of his head. The look of horror on the Ice Climbers' faces caught Toon Links attention after a few minutes of the two bickering.

"What is it you two?"

Toon Link questioned, completely oblivious of the shadow that cast over him.

"P-P-Pit's gonna k-kill us…"

Nana stammered, running off with Popo behind. Toon Link looked behind his back to see a red faced Pit with a Stinger rocket launcher.

"I-is th-that a…stinger...?"

Toon Link questioned, voice seeming to shrink with each syllable.

"Yes it is my toony friend."

Pit said in a sinister voice, scaring Toon Link into almost wetting himself, but Toon Link didn't have to worry about that because he already did that this morning. Pit had an evil smile on his face, showing his teeth which had somehow become fangs that shined in the light.

"meepers…"

Toon Link squeaked.

"THIS IS SPARTAN!!!"

Pit hollered at the top of his lungs, charging at Toon Link who was screaming like a scared school girl, running away from the 'evil' angel.

"DIE YOU LITTLE PIGGLET!"

Pit roared, gaining on the mini-Link.

"I'M SORRY!"

Toon Link apologized even though it was too late.

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT YOU FOOL, DIE!!!!"

Pit hollered, aiming the deadly rocket launcher at Toon Link who wet himself for the second time today.

"PIT, WHAT THE H*LL ARE YOU DOING!?"

A voice boomed, taking Pit out of his killing state.

"Huh…?"

Pit questioned, lowering the rocket launcher to see Master Hand behind him.

"mommy…"

Pit squeaked as he cowered before Master Hand who teleported the two to his 'office'.

The two were in suspended animation for a few seconds before falling onto the ground of a large platform, the Final Destination (A.K.A; my favorite stage. ^^).

"Pit, you know well enough that, that thing is used for shooting down fighter jets."

Master Hand half lectured, taking the Stinger from Pit who whimpered at the loss of his prized, modern time weapon.

"Sorry…"

Pit mumbled, looking down at the ground in shame.

"Ha ha."

Toon Link taunted, grinning at Pits crestfallen look at the loss of his weapon.

"And you; Toon Link."

Master Hand continued, catching Toon Links attention.

"Oops…"

Toon Link muttered, looking at the giant gloved hand.

"You know better than to send a flaming Soccer Ball at some ones face outside of a brawl."

Master Hand half lectured again, making Toon Link look at the ground as well.

"Sorry Master Hand…"

Toon Link apologized and for once; it was a sincere one.

"Good, because a brawl between Mr. G&W, R.O.B, Diddy Kong and Kirby is gonna take place in ten minutes."

Master Hand said, sending the two to the viewing room where most of the Smashers have already gathered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ready…GO!"

You know the drill…(yeah yeah, same rules, Pokemon Stadium 1). Diddy Kong charged his Peanut Popgun before firing it a second later, hitting Mr. G&W who revolted with his Chef attack, sending random, 2D food projectiles at Diddy. Kirby ran up to R.O.B and swung his Hammer at the robot, striking it spot on, sending R.O.B backwards slightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Toon Link, got in trouble eh?"

Falco questioned smartly, making Toon Link mad at Falco for thinking that he was smarter than him.

"Oh yeah bird brain?"

Toon Link challenged, angering Falco.

"Okay toony, it's on!"

Falco replied, creating a mini brawl between the two before Fox and Link jumped in as well, siding with their partners in 'crime'.

"Oh great, here we go again…"

Zelda sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"Yeah, that'll happen…"

Peach sighed, crossing her arms at the four Brawlers who were beating the tar out of each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Beep, beeeeeeeep!"

Mr. G&W beeped as he raised his 2D arms into the air as, giant, random, 2D food products started falling from the sky, burning any opponent that made contact with them.

"YAY GIANT FOOD!"

Kirby cried out happily as he used Inhale, but since this food was deadly, Kirby ended up being KO'd. When Kirby returned on his life platform, he was ANGRY.

"OH IT'S ON MY FRIEND, THAT FOOD ATTACKED MEH, NOW KIRBY GONNA KILL YAH!

Kirby yelled out angrily as he charged at Mr. G&W as the 2D character ended the cheesy final smash just as Kirby landed on him with Final Cutter.

"KIRBY GONNA EAT ALL YAH FOOD!"

Kirby yelled as he used Inhale again, sucking in Mr. G&W and walking off of the edge, KOing both of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A lot of the Smashers sweat dropped as Kirby got angry and sucked in Mr. G&W, committing suicide as well as KOing Mr. G&W.

"Hey, that's my move!"

King Dedede protested as he pointed a gloved…finger…at the screen.

"Yeah, well too bad, Kirby took it and used it."

Fox said as he was getting a bandage around his arm since Toon Link went as far as biting him in the arm.

"Ow, be careful!"

Fox yelped as Peach put some cream on the bite marks.

"Then sit still and shut your big muzzle you fool, you never should've entered that mini brawl."

Peach pointed out smartly as she continued her harsh nursing.

"Hmph, fine…"

Fox grumbled angrily as he resisted the urge to take out his Blaster and shoot that woman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's mine!"

Kirby cried out angrily as he jumped for the Smash Ball, swinging his Hammer around twice, hitting the Smash Ball twice as well. Just when Kirby expected to break the Smash Ball, R.O.B had sent a quick Robo Beam at the two, breaking the Smash Ball and hitting Kirby. R.O.B turned into a giant, metal octopus as started floating up a few feet with strong jets as it stretched out its tentacles to hit any opponent that got in its way.

"WAAAHHHHHH, I'M GONNA DIE, HELP MEH!"

Kirby shrieked as he ran away from the big-bad Octopus of DEATH! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA-erm…sorry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa, it's a giant Octopus!"

Lucas cried out as he pointed at the screen at the octopus.

"Yes Lucas, we all see that."

Meta Knight grumbled, obviously getting tired of all the craziness that was occurring. Jeez, first the Smash Ball went whack and now all of the Smashers were going whack. What was next? Crazy Hand bursting in, announcing that he was going to throw a party for no apparent reason? Just then, Crazy Hand burst through the double doors that lead into the viewing room with a party hat on and a butt load of party favors. I guess that I spoke too soon…

"LET'S PARTY EVERYONE!"

Crazy Hand cheered as everyone cheered along, grabbing something useless and throwing a party, oblivious to the fact that Kirby was literally getting eaten by the mechanical Octopus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe that Mr. G&W won again."

Fox said, still surprised after the results of the brawl just as they were using a dunk tank. Apparently, everyone had voted on using Ike, who didn't want to, so they tied him up in a rope and seated him, dunking him over like what? 119 times?

"Yeah, but that dunk tank sure worked mighty fine."

Wolf said in a southern accent.

"Um, don't do that, it's scary."

Fox cowered as Wolf continued with his southern accent, saying many things that sounded funny in a southern accent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When will you shut up!? I've got enough water on me!"

Ike complained as Pit cried anime tears all over Ike who was more than sopping wet.

"Bu-but Master Hand took my STINGER! WAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Pit cried on and on and on and on and on and…you get the point.

"Well stop crying about it and ask for it back!"

Ike yelled over Pits crying.

"BUT I'M SCARED THAT HE'S GONNA EAT MEH!"

Pit cried out some more.

"HE'S A FREAKIN' HAND, HOW CAN HE EAT YOU!?"

Ike yelled angrily, getting ticked off by Pits idioticness.

"BECAUSE HE'S MAGICAL!"

Pit continued on, crying even harder because it was his life long dream to be magical.

"YOU'VE GOT YOU SO CALLED IMAGINATION AND THAT'S PRACTICALLY MAGIC!"

Ike hollered in Pits face, halting Pits crying.

"You're right; the power of imagination will dominate!"

Pit said, running out of the room. A few seconds later you could hear Pits' battle cry even though he was already almost to Master Hands 'office'.

-5 seconds later-

Ike looked at the door to the sound of said object creaking open to reveal a beat up Pit.

"My imagination failed me…"

Pit wept, creating a small puddle of tears around his body.

"Just shut up…"

Ike grumbled angrily, wanting some peace and quietness for once in a while. Jeez, ever since the Smash Ball was rigged, everyone has gone crazy. What was next? Crazy Hand barging into his room with all of the Smashers behind to start a party for no apparent reason, stuffing Ike into the dunk tank again? Just then, Crazy Hand busted through the door with all of the Smashers behind him and with party favors and a dunk tank. I guess that I have spoken too soon…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yay, I'm done with this chappie! ^^ *Does a little happy dance* Ideas please, those are all I can come up with for now, I really hope that I can keep updating everyday! ^^ Review and flaming! Peace my friends!**


	13. Yoshi and Sonic

** I'm gonna die, I'm out of ideas and am coming up with some right off of the bat, so don't be surprised if they turn out cheesy like me! Oh, except for one. ^^ Anyways, enjoy~**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pit hid under his bed as Ike was clearly angry as he was wrecking many things that sat in their split rooms. 'Was it something I said?' Pit questioned himself over and over, but since he had barely said anything to Ike since he was being dunked, that was a slim possibility; plus, thinking hurt Pit, so he decided to stop and ask.

"Ike, why are you angry?"

Pit questioned from his hiding spot. Ike stopped for a while before grabbing a random Soccer Ball and kicking it full force under the bed and since Ike is clearly stronger than Toon Link, this one hurt a lot more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, so it's Samus, Sonic, Wario and Yoshi today?"

Peach asked as she looked at Mario who was reading a book.

"Yep, that's-a what I-a heard."

Mario replied, turning a page.

"Okay, I'm gonna be rooting for Samus."

Peach said, smiling happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All right Ike-"

Marth started, but cut off when he saw that most of the room had been demolished.

"Um…did I miss something?"  
Marth asked as he looked around at the remains of the room. The bed, night stand and window seemed to be the only thing that survived.

"Say, where's Pit?"

Marth asked after a few seconds of inspecting.

"Well he was being annoying, so I decided to break his nose."

Ike replied sourly.

"Um…did you actually break his nose?"

Marth questioned, surprise and disbelief evident in his voice.

"I'm not sure, but it sure did sound like it broke when I sent a Soccer Ball at him."

Ike continued, kicking a stray book that lay on the ground, the cover had been ripped off as well as the first few pages, so the title was only on the spine of the book. The only book that survived though; was Ike's favorite book; titled 'How to stay sane while living with the insane'.

"Where is that angel at the moment?"

Marth asked, looking around the room for any hint of where Pit was.

"Under the bed."

Ike replied bluntly, shrugging.

"Okay, I guess that we can leave him there…"

Marth said, slightly shuddering about pulling a body from under a bed. Not something he wanted to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ready…GO!"

You know the drill (same rules, Delfino Plaza). Wario immediately ate Yoshi with his Chomp, taking in half of the dinosaur into his mouth as he crunched down a few times before Yoshi broke free, half-traumatized. Yoshi then recovered, angrily getting into an egg and rolling right into Wario who cried out in surprise, flying upward slightly. On the other side of the stage, Sonic and Samus were trying to beat the soup out of each other, no, literally…

"You're going down!"

Sonic half taunted, using his Homing Attack; which was blocked by Samus who hit Sonic with a Charge Shot.

"You're going to regret saying that you rodent!"

Samus angrily replied, sending a Missile at Sonic who got up and ran away from it.

"You can't run!"

Samus angrily called out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like Sonic's getting on someone's nerves again."

Toon Link said with a snicker slightly in his voice.

"Yeah, so are you…"

Ganondorf grumbled, crossing his arms as he tried to ignore the little 'brat', or so he called the toon version of Link.

"Really?"  
Toon Link questioned, obviously confused at who he was agitating even though it was clearly visible that he was agitating Ganondorf who started to growl at the little 'brat', preparing to Warlock Punch Toon Link.

"Watch your mouth."

Ganondorf warned.

"Mine?"

Toon Link questioned sincerely; that was the last straw.

"Okay, that's it you little brat!"

Ganondorf yelled, jumping for Toon Link who scrambled out of the way, laughing in a taunting like fashion as he ran from Ganondorf who was angrily running after Toon Link.

"Well they're probably not coming back."

Zelda pointed out, earning some nods.

"Say, where's Pit?"

Peach asked, looking around for any sign of the angel.

"About that…"

Marth and Ike said, scratching the back of their heads.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That Smash Ball's mine!"

Sonic called out as he jumped for the Smash Ball, smacking it hard and sending it toward Yoshi who Egg Throw, hitting the Smash Ball just hard enough to break it.

"Yoshi!"

Yoshi called out as a giant egg/spaceship appeared as he jumped into it, blasting off while some other Yoshis' beat the three up.

"WAHHHH! I'M GONNA DIE IF THESE GUYS KEEP THIS UP!"

Sonic hollered as he was being beaten. Then, just when the Yoshis' disappeared, Yoshis' egg spaceship was plummeting for the ground, exploding upon impact, KOing Sonic and Wario.

"Grrr…it's on!"

Wario growled, charging for Yoshi, jumping onto his trusty Wario Bike, eventually driving off the edge and KOing himself…maybe it wasn't so trusty…

"Heh, idiot…"

Sonic laughed before getting hit by one of Samsus' Missiles.

"Oh really!?"

Sonic yelled angrily, heading after Samus at top speeds, which was pretty fast, but that's expected. When Wario retuned, he jumped all the way down, jumping onto his Wario Bike again and chasing after Sonic who started to scream as he was being chased by the angry fat man.

"AHHHH, FAT MAN GONE WILD!"

Sonic cried out in horror as he was being chased by Wario on his bike.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!!!!! MWAHAHA-"

Toon Link laughed hysterically, but soon stopped when he fell through a random hole in the ground.

"Ouch…oh hey Pit."

Toon Link greeted as he looked down to see Pit.

"Get off of me…can't breathe…"

Pit croaked as Toon Link got off of the crushed angel, but since it was such a small space, the two barely had any space for themselves.

"So Pit, you're stuck in this random pit in the living room?"  
Toon Link asked.

"What do you think?"  
Pit questioned as he looked up to see a light at the entrance to the pit.

"I wanna go back up…"

Pit complained; crying anime tears.

"You're nose looks broken."

Toon Link pointed out.

"Yeah about that…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All right, NOW it's mine!"  
Sonic called out as he charged for the Smash Ball. The four made a mad dash for the Smash Ball which seemed to taunt them as it floated out of reach every now and then.

"All right, that's it!"

Sonic yelled angrily, tired of being taunted at by an object that wasn't even alive. Or was it? Anyway, Sonic used his Homing Attack one more time, breaking the Smash Ball.

"Here, now I'll show yah!"

Sonic yelled out, shooting a GINORMOUS fire ball that split into three, the three fire balls spiraling around each other. Though instead of red fire, it was blue.

"yoshi?"  
Yoshi squeaked as he looked up at the oncoming fire.

"Yes Yoshi, we're going to die."

Wario grumbled as the three were KO'd by the fire, giving Sonic the win.

"You're too slow!"

Sonic taunted, running in place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Toon Link, where are you?"  
Zelda called out, feeling like she was looking for a lost puppy…well, she practically was. "You down there?"

Zelda called into the pit.

"YES, WE'RE SAVED!"

Toon Link cried out happily. Zelda looked deeper to see Pit and Toon Link down at the bottom of the pit. Somehow, the two had grown beards and that was a mystery, it was probably their imagination. They practically looked like cavemen and that was weird.

"Um, I'm gonna get Link."

Zelda said, leaving the edge of the pit to get Link.

"NOUZ, DON'T LEAVE!"

Toon Link and Pit both cried out in despair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yay, I'm done with this chappie, sorry if it's kinda cheesy. ^^; Well, please send in any idea, they don't even have to be good! Jeez, my choir teacher is evil. I preformed on Tuesday, but since I preformed at the end of the period and since the other students get to comment, I have to do it again on Thursday so I can get the full thing done. DX I nearly died up there, but at least it wasn't too bad, so I hope I do a little better! Please review and no flames. Peace my friends!**


	14. Samus and Captain Falcon

** All right, I'm back with the next chapter to this story! ^^ Okay, I'm gonna epic fail on this; because I don't really have many more ideas in my hands except for a few you guys gave me. ^^ So enjoy~**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"All right, it's about time I get to have a brawl!"

Captain Falcon said confidently as he beat a Sandbag mercilessly.

"Mm hm; and you're going to lose."

Lucario said telepathically, knowing that Captain Falcon WILL lose if it was the last thing he did.

"Well Lucario, even though I'm up against you; you can still pin yourself against Samus or Bowser."

Captain Falcon suggested as he kicked the Sandbag hard enough to bust it open.

"Hmph, well you're going down anyways."

Lucario growled angrily as it walked out of the gym.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All right, I'm gonna beat them this time."

Samus growled as she adjusted her weapons, checking them.

"Yeah, you go girl!"

Peach cheered, pumping a fist into the air.

"Don't talk like that to me please."

Samus demanded, throwing Peach a side glare as the princess shrugged.

"Why not?"

Peach questioned, looking at Samus in confusion.

"I'm not like you."

Samus simply answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hm, well I'm not really sure how we can get them out even though Pit DOES have wings; he's too stupid to use them."

Link said as he looked down the dark pit that Toon Link and Pit had fallen into.

"Yeah, he's kinda brain-dead at the moment…"

Zelda sighed, shaking her head slowly as she stared down the dark hole in the ground.

"Any time now!"

Toon Link yelled from the bottom of the pit.

"I'm starving!"

Toon Link continued angrily shaking a fist even though the couple above couldn't quite see it clearly.

"Shut up, there are plenty of starving people in the world and you're defiantly NOT one of them."

Zelda called down sourly.

"Hmph, fine…"

Toon Link grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Why can't you two use your imagination to get yourselves out?"  
Zelda called down after a minute of silence.

"Because we're too deep down into the earth!"

Toon Link replied, cupping his hands around his mouth. Zelda sighed as she looked at Link to see if he had any ideas, though, he looked just as clueless as the two idiots in the pit.

"Okay, we'll get Red then…"

Zelda sighed after a few more minutes of silent thinking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ready…GO!"

You know the drill (same rules, Flat Zone 2). Lucario started off by running up to Captain Falcon and using its Force Palm, blasting Captain Falcon right away to send a small Aura Sphere at the race car driver (?). On the other side of the video game like layout of a stage, Samus and Bowser were giving it their all, Samus with the upper hand for a while before Bowsers' sheer strength kicked in, giving the bounty hunter a hard time.

"MWAHAHAHA, YOU'LL NEVER OVERCOME MY SHEER POWER!"

Bowser roared confidently as he used his Fire Breath, contacting Samus for a short second before she rolled out and sent a shortly charged Charge Shot at Bowser who was hit and flew back slightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yeah, you go Samus, kick that turtles behind!"

Peach cheered as she bounced in her seat in the viewing room.

"Cheering for Samus?"  
Zelda questioned, looking at the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Well duh, what does it look like?"

Peach asked, placing her hands on her hips as Zelda rolled her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Make way, that Smash Ball's mine!"

Bowser roared as he jumped for the Smash Ball, hitting it twice before it floated away from him and at Samus who gave it a shot with her Charge Shot, breaking the Smash Ball.

"You're going down turtle."

Samus growled as she approached Bowser.

"Hey, I'm not a turtle!"

Bowser cried out angrily just as Samus activated her final smash. She started to dance around in a funky way, a large zone made of plasma surrounded her as the three were stunned (the effect of the Deku Nut) while sparks from the plasma slowly damaged them as Samus acted as if she were drugged.

"ALL RIGHT YOU FOOLS, IT'S TIME TO DIE!"

Samus yelled; she started to charge at Bowser, but ended up tripping onto the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mama mia, that's-a my-a final smash!"

Luigi called out in surprise as he pointed a finger at the screen.

"Yep it-a is."

Mario said, nodding as he folded his arms.

"Wow, it looks really cool!"

Ness said as he observed the effects of the Plasma Negative Zone.

"All right you guys, I'll be back."

Zelda said, getting up and leaving the room, leaving some in confusion while others didn't even notice her departure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay Ike, how are you doing?"

Zelda asked as she walked up Ike who was bent over the hole in the middle of the living room.

"Do you by any chance know where this thing even came from?"

Ike asked, squinting as he looked down at the two trapped, immature Smashers.

"So you can't take them out?"

Zelda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, I just don't want to since they've been getting on my nerves."

Ike said, standing up and stretching from the long time period of being bent over a random hole in the ground that apparently nobody knows where it came from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gah, that Smash Ball's defiantly mine, I'm not letting any of you get in my way this time!"

Bowser roared angrily as he jumped for the Smash Ball, slashing at it and continuing the action as he fended the other three off at the same time. The fifth time he hit the Smash Ball, it broke open, giving Bowser the power.

"Hah, it's mine!"

Bowser yelled confidently.

"Not for long!"

Captain Falcon called from behind.

"Falcon, PAUNCH!"

Captain Falcon cried as he used Falcon Punch on Bowser, knocking the Smash Ball out of the giant turtle like creature.

"HEY, YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

Bowser snarled as he used his Fire Breath, failing to hit Captain Falcon once.

"It's mine!"

Captain Falcon called out as he used Falcon Dive, breaking the Smash Ball open.

"Come on!"

Captain Falcon called out as a whole bunch of cars from his world drove up as a bunch of other racers jumped out and started to run across the stage, colliding with their foes. Then a dialogue box appeared at the bottom of the screen, reading: 'Crashing is super effective!' The end of the final smash drew near as the drivers jumped back into their cars and drove off, colliding with their foes one last time with their cars, KOing Lucario and Bowser.

"All right, it's just you and me."

Samus snarled as she sent a Missile at Captain Falcon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yeah Samus, I'm so proud of you for winning!"

Peach happily remarked, clapping her hands.

"Yeah yeah, just shut up for once."

Samus grumbled as she took a sip of her drink.

"Aw come on, don't be such an up tight chick."

Peach huffed, placing her hands on her hips like what she usually did in situations like this.

"What did you just call me?"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All right Pit, Toon Link, you'll have to go another day if you don't get any brains and have Pit fly the both of you back to the surface."

Zelda yelled down the hole.

"Why can't you guys help us?"

Toon Link protested.

"I'm outta here!"

Pit said as he flew up, leaving Toon Link behind.

"HEY, GET BACK HERE!"

Toon Link hollered, jumping up and grabbing Pits foot, pulling the two back down.

"Yah see? Toon Link's too heavy."

Pit stated in a whining voice.

"You're obnoxious…"

Zelda sighed, shaking her head. Sometimes, these two can be just flat out frustrating…okay, make that all of the time, lately…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**All right, I'm done with this chappie! ^^ I hope that it wasn't too cheesy. Please send in more ideas and I can't believe that this thing's almost done! D: Please review and no flames. Peace out my friends!**


	15. King Dedede and Jigglypuff

** All right, here's the next chapter to the story! ^^ Got nothing else to say so enjoy~**

****

"Okay, so it's King Dedede, Jigglypuff, Ness and Wolf."

Marth stated as he looked at the schedule.

"Yep, looks like it is."

Ike replied, nodding his head.

"Looks like it's gonna be a good one."

Marth continued.

"How do you know?"

Ike questioned, folding his arms.

"I just do."

Marth said with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you two okay?"

Zelda called down the hole.

"Yeah, but Pit went crazy, so I had to knock him out."

Toon Link replied tiredly.

"Okay, are YOU okay; 'cause you sound kinda tired."

Zelda replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, just a little hectic down here in its own little way."

Toon Link sighed, sitting down.

"Okay, we'll see what we can do."

Zelda called, standing up.

"I don't think they'll last much longer."

Zelda stated to Link who was supposed to be listening, but had fallen asleep on the couch. Zelda sighed impatiently, shaking her head. Maybe she should leave the two down there until Master Hand cleans up his schedule and has open space to help them out since his 'relatives' were having meetings daily 24/7. Master Hand was probably just as crazy as Crazy Hand from all of the meetings and Crazy Hand was probably even crazier. Zelda sighed again, when will all of the craziness stop? Just then, Ike and Marth walked into the room.

"How's it going?"

Ike questioned as he plopped down on the couch, causing Links side of the couch to bounce up and wake the Hero of Time up.

"What'd I miss?"

Link asked groggily as he lifted his head from the couch cushion.

"Nothing much."

Zelda said, sitting in between Ike and Link and leaning back to rest.

"Well it sounds like the two have been deprived of craziness and have finally calmed down."

Marth said, sitting in the last spot in between Zelda and Ike.

"Yeah and I don't think that they'll last much longer."

Zelda added, closing her eyes.

"Can't we get Master Hand?"

Ike asked, leaning back as well.

"He's booked."

Zelda replied right away without thinking. The three sighed, leaning their heads back in irritation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ready…GO!"

You know the drill (same rules, Halberd). King Dedede Inhaled Ness and walked over to the edge, spitting the boy out in the shape of a star. Ness recovered easily and used PK Fire as he landed, hitting the large penguin. Jigglypuff rushed over the Wolf and used Pound which was blocked easily and soon had a blast from Wolfs' Blaster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Say, if Master Hand can announce the starting of a brawl, why can't he just come and get the two out of the hole?"

Marth asked in confusion.

"That's because it only takes three seconds to say it or he just recorded himself saying it."

Ike replied bluntly, leaning back in his seat, closing his eyes lazily.

"Oh…"

Marth mumbled, sinking in his seat slightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WAHHH IT'S MINE!"

Kink Dedede bellowed, jumping for the Smash Ball.

"Keep that fat thing away from the Smash Ball!"

Wolf hollered, shooting his Blaster at King Dedede.

"WAHHH IT'S MINE YOU FOOLS ALL MINE!"

King Dedede hollered, breaking the Smash Ball.

"Oh dear-"

Wolf started before King Dedede grew to enormous size; once he reached full size, he laughed manically, sending a thin sound wave that collided with the other three, KOing them before he shrunk back to original size.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Heh, looks like King Dedede got Jigglypuffs' final smash."

Bowser smirked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Red spoke up.

"Say, how are Pit and Toon Link?"

Peach asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, they're still stuck and they're not fairing pretty well…"

Zelda reported, leaning back in her chair like many have done.

"What do you mean by that?"

Peach continued.

"Well, Toon Link had to knock Pit out because he went a little crazy last night and he sounded kinda tired to me."

Zelda replied, looking at Peach as she provided her answer to Peach.

"Okay, we'll see what we can do tonight correct?"

Peach asked after a minute of no response.

"Yep, we'll see what we can do tonight."

Zelda replied, turning her attention to the screen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hah, it's mine, that Landmaster's gonna be mine!"

Ness cried out as the Smash Ball spawned.

"Nope, it's mine! MINE!"

King Dedede hollered as he jumped for the Smash Ball right next to Ness who used an aerial attack on the penguin, sending him away from the Smash Ball. Just as Ness was about to smash open the Smash Ball, Jigglypuff appeared right in between the two and used Sing, putting King Dedede to sleep for a short moment; just enough time to break open the Smash Ball.

"Jiggly!"

Jigglypuff cried out as it landed next to the waking penguin, activating the final smash. Two Pokeball symbols in the form of seals appeared on each side of the king, trapping him as Jigglypuff started slapping King Dedede to DEATH! Okay, not to death, but just enough to build enough damage to send King Dedede into a KO with one final mega slap.

"JIGGLYPUFF!"

Jigglypuff cried out in triumph. Just as Jigglypuff was distracted by taunting, Wolf dashed up to the balloon Pokemon and side smashed it, KOing Jigglypuff, also resulting in a defeat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow Ness, you won!"

Lucas said happily as he bounced on his bed happily.

"Yep, that's what I'm all about."  
Ness said confidently.

"Lets go celebrate with more ice cream, but this time, two times more sugar!"

Ness cheered, dragging Lucas out of their split room and to an ice cream joint.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay Pit, Toon Link, we finally got Master Hand."

Zelda called down; into the hole.

"FINALLY, WE'RE SAVED!"

Pits voice cried out from the bottom. Master Hand used his teleportation magic to pull the two out of the hole.

"Why couldn't you do that?"

Ike questioned, raising an eyebrow at Zelda.

"Don't push it."

Zelda warned dangerously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Done with this chappie, I'm not feeling too well, got a headache and am getting tired. I think I'm getting sick, but don't worry, I'm sure that it's just a small one coming, but I can't guarantee that. Okay, please send in more ideas, the ones you guys suggested were great! ^^ Please review and no flames. Peace my friends!**


	16. Diddy Kong and Bowser

** Hey there, I'm back! Got nothing to say again. ^^' Enjoy~**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"All right so today's brawl is Diddy Kong, Bowser, Falco and Pikachu, got it."

Red muttered to himself as he wrote in a red notebook. Even since the first four, rigged final smashes, Red had decided to record all of the final smashes and share them just in case if anyone forgot.

"Great, Pikachu you have a brawl today!"

Red chimed happily after writing down today's brawl. Pikachu woke from its nap, groggily looking over at Red who was smiling.

"Pika…"

Pikachu mumbled before resting its head back in between its paws, also returning to its nap.

"Okay, if you say so…"

Red muttered, returning to his notebook.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All right, I've got a brawl today!"

Bowser roared happily after he read the schedule.

"Good luck to you my friend."

Wolf muttered sarcastically as he walked by.

"Yeah, I'm gonna whoop some tush!"

Bowser laughed, walking away from the bulletin board and to the kitchen to grab something to munch on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HAHAHAHA! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH MEH!"

Toon Link hollered as he dashed past Ike with Link not far behind, looking pissed.

"What'd he do now?"

Ike questioned as Link stopped next to Ike, panting angrily.

"He took the Master Sword, ooh, I'm gonna KILL that cheesy rip-off of myself."

Link hissed, slightly going crazy, making Ike back away slightly.

"I knew that we should've left them in that hole."

Link continued after he caught his breath.

"What did you say…?"

Toon Links voice sounded as Link looked down to see the toon version of himself with the Master Sword and of the verge of crying.

"We should've left you two BRATS down in that hole."

Link seethed again, snatching the Master Sword.

"I'M SOWY! PLEASE DON'T DUMP MEH DOWN THAT HOLE AGAIN!"

Toon Link cried, running in circles and soon creating a ditch.

"BONSAI!"

Pits voice shrieked as Pit dived into the ditch with perfect timing, landing on Toon Link.

"OWIE!"

Toon Link screamed as Pit collided with him and somehow, on the way down into the ditch, Pit had hit his head, sending him into a half knocked out state. Pit stood up, but fell onto his bottom once he did so. Toon Link climbed out of the ditch, hiding behind Ike.

"HE'S BEEN TRYING TO KILL MEH THE WHOLE TIME!"

Toon Link cried, pointing at Pit who fell onto his side while Ike swore that he could see stars above the angels head.

"If you stop crying, I'll leave you alone and I'll tell Pit to leave you alone and if he doesn't, he'll get a taste of Ragnell."

Ike explained, tugging Toon Link off of his pant leg.

"Okay!"

Toon Link happily chirped, running off to meet up with Ness and Lucas who were most likely having a sugar hangover from all of the ice cream that they had at the ice cream joint they visited last night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ready…GO!"

You know the drill (same rules, Norfair). Diddy Kong slightly charged his Peanut Popgun, firing it at Falco who got angry and used his Falco Phantasm, turning to shoot the monkey with his blaster, but saw that Diddy Kong wasn't there and that confused Falco as he looked around for his foe, Diddy Kong used his Monkey Flip, grabbing onto Falcos' face as the humanoid bird yelled out in anger.

"GET OFF MAH FACE YAH STUPID MONKEH!"

Falco slightly slurred since he and Fox had gone down into the basement were the Smash Bar was located, grabbing a drink before the brawl which wasn't the brightest idea. On the other side of the stage, Pikachu had jumped over to Bowser and used Thunder, striking the large turtle and charged a Skull Bash before Bowser started to fall, lining up with Pikachus' path as the mouse released, colliding with Bowser who was sent flying into Falco who had just been freed from Diddy Kongs' EVIL grasp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what do you think today's results will be?"

Wolf asked as he looked at the other Smashers, most of them shrugged while some gave their opinion.

"Pikachu's defiantly gonna win since it's been training in the gym with me lately."

Red simply stated, leaning back in his seat, smirking slightly as he did.

"Don't go thinking that, THAT little THING can possibly beat Falco."

Fox said as he leaned back in his seat as well, crossing his arms smartly even though he was slightly buzzed.

"Yeah yeah, and he's just a bird and it's just a mouse, don't go thinking that those two weak animals can't defeat a large monster like Bowser."

Samus snorted, cosign her arms and sitting a little more straighter in her seat unlike the other Smashers who either slouched or leaned back in their seats excluding Peach and Zelda who always sat correctly, not risking their spines.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pika!"

Pikachu squeaked as the Smash Ball spawned right in front of it. Pikachu jumped up and used Thunder Jolt, striking the Smash Ball once before a peanut came flying at the Smash Ball, fully charged from the Peanut Popgun, breaking the orb open and giving Diddy Kong the Smash Ball's power. Suddenly, Diddy took out a guitar and obtained the ability to speak for this short time.

"Behold the power of my emo song."

Diddy Kong said as he started to play his 'emo' song, as thin, dark sound waves flew from the monkey, hitting the other three Smashers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Diddy's playing an emo song on his guitar!"

Ness cheered as he pointed at the screen.

"It looks like Diddy Kong got DK's final smash."

Zelda stated, leaning over to Peach who nodded her agreement to the other princess.

"I didn't know that, that monkey was emo."

Fox stated, raising an furred eyebrow, almost invisible to the others if it wasn't for the crease line above his eyebrow.

"I didn't either."

Lucario spoke up, crossing its arms and slouching into its seat, not caring at all about the fact that slouching was bad for its back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Diddys' emo song, Diddy Kong put his guitar away just as a wall of lave hit him, knocking him off stage, resulting in a KO.

"Heh, I guess he really is emo."

Falco said with a smirk as Pikachu and Bowser nodded before returning to beating the tar out of each other.

After a while of beating each other to a pulp and some KOing, the Smash Ball spawned again, floating in front of Bowser who roared and used his Fire Breath, hitting the orb multiple times in the process.

"No way are you getting the Smash Ball!"

Falco called out as he started blasting his Blaster, hitting the Smash Ball twice before it floated out of the path of the oncoming beams.

"Darn it!"

Falco yelled as he jumped up to continue his barrage of Blaster shots. But before he could even hit the Smash Ball, Bowser had jumped up and used his Whirling Fortress, breaking the Smash Ball open.

"HAH, YOU FOOLS ARE GOING TO BOW DOWN TO MY AWESOME POWER!"

Bowser laughed as he activated the Smash Ball. Suddenly, red laser beams started to shoot out of his eyes, spiraling around each other.

"AHHHH I CAN'T SEE! BOWSER CAN'T SEE!"

Bowser cried as he ran around aimlessly while the beams KO'd his three foes before unknowingly he ran off of the stage and KO'd himself but still earned him the victory of the brawl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ha ha! Bowser has laser eyes of DEATH!"

Falco taunted as he was getting his wing wrapped in bandage tape since Bowser got angry at Falcos' taunts and decided to break his wing/arm.

"Shut up before I break the other one."

Bowser seethed as he was getting his arm wrapped in bandage tape.

"Hah, really? I'll just break your other arm as well."

Falco remarked rudely, smirking.

"You won't be able to since both of your wings will be broken."

Bowser snapped, glaring at Falco.

"Yeah yeah, you and your overconfidence."

Falco snorted.

"Shut up you two before I break all of your bones."

Peach growled angrily.

"Don't forget that toon over there…"

Zelda growled angrily as well as she motioned over to Toon Link who was barraging her with questions from afar.

"Why are you even helping them!?"

Toon Link yelled, thinking that he needed to yell because the distance seemed far for him.

"SHUT UP!"

Peach screamed, silencing the toon version of Link, or the 'cheesy rip-off of himself' as Link had called him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yay, I'm done with this chappie! Thank you for the ideas and please send in more! ^^ So please review as well and no flames. Got nothing else to say again, so peace out my friends!**


	17. DK and Lucario

** All right, I'm back! ^^ Where'd everybody go? TT TT**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"WAHAHAHA! LASAH EYES!"

Falco laughed as he ran from Bowser who was angrily, yet slowly stomping in his direction as fast as he could.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BECOME TONIGHTS DINNER ONCE I GET YOU!"

Bowser yelled angrily as he continued to stomp after Falco who was gaining distance quickly.

"THAT'S IF YOU CAN CATCH MEH!"

Falco laughed, turning to corner sharply and out of view.

"OOH, THAT'S IT, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

Bowsers voice roared in the back round as Falco continued to turn in the maze like mansion to make sure that he lost the giant turtle with laser eyes of DEATH…sorry…

"Hey Falco, where are you going?"

Foxs' questioned as he walked up to the panting bird.

"Away from Bowser."

Falco chuckled, Fox rolling his eyes.

"Today's brawl is DK, Lucario, Yoshi and Zelda."

Fox announced as Falco raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Fox questioned just as Falco fled from Foxs' sight. Behind Fox, Bowser towered over the humanoid animal, casting a shadow over Fox who looked behind him dreadfully just as Bowser blew flames out of his mouth, burning the tip of Foxs' tail.

"OW, I'M OUTTA HERE!"

Fox yelped, running away from the evil turtle with laser eyes of DEA-sorry…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All right, this time Lucario, you're going to win."

Lucario spoke to himself as he meditated in his room, on his bed. He was disturbed by the sound of the door opening.

"What is it?"

Lucario questioned, knowing who it was.

"Came to bother you."

Meta Knight replied, closing the door and sitting on the other bed.

"Can't you do that some other time?"

Lucario asked, looking over its shoulder to peer at Meta Knight.

"You did this to most of us, so we'll do it to you."

Meta Knight bluntly answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If FedEx and the UPS people joined together, would they be called FedUp? If #2 pencils are so popular, why are they still #2? If someone with multiple personalities threatens to kill himself, is it considered a hostage situation? Why is the word abbreviation so long? If the sky is the limit, then what is space over the limit? Is "Cute as a button" supposed to be a compliment? Since when are buttons cute? Isn't Disney World just a people trap operated by a mouse? If electricity comes from electrons, does morality come from morons?"

Pit questioned, not bothering to give Ike time to answer properly.

"Pit, you are a moron."

Ike interrupted, smacking the angel on the back of the head, making Pit fall onto his face due to Ikes brute force.

"If you try to fail and succeed, which have you done?"

Pit questioned one last time before getting his head shoved into the ground by Ikes foot.

"Shut up before I dig an even deeper Pit and dump you down."

Ike threatened, growling slightly.

"But won't you be stuck down there as well?"

Pit asked, mustering enough strength to lift his head enough to have his face out of the carpet.

"Shut up."

Ike seethed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ready…GO!"

You know the drill (same rules, Pictochat). Just as DK dashed over to Zelda to attack, she used her side smash, hitting DK hard before sending Din's Fire at the gorilla. DK blocked the flames just in time, dashing up to Zelda again and using his Head Butt, sticking Zelda into the ground before slightly charging a Giant Punch, smashing Zelda who flew back some feet before recovering. On the other side of the stage, Yoshi was being demolished by a series of Force Palms and Aura Spheres from Lucario. When Yoshi saw an opening and tried to side smash the humanoid dog, Lucario used Double Team, splitting into two before appearing behind Yoshi whilst attacking the dinosaur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All right, another great brawl!"

Red stated happily as he plopped down in the chair that he always sat in unless someone else had taken it.

"Pika!"

Pikachu happily chimed, jumping up onto Reds shoulder, making the two look like Ash and his Pikachu which kinda scared some of the Smashers since they thought that Ash was creepy. **(A/N: I think he is.)**

"What is it?"

Red asked after seeing that some of the Smashers were staring at them funny.

"Um well…"

Wolf started before he was interrupted.

"You look like Ash Ketchum!"

Kirby announced happily.

"Um…what?"

Red asked, wondering if he had heard correctly. Ash, that guy back at his home planet; Red had never beaten him and wanted to whoop that idiots behind bad, well, at least he made it to Brawl while the other was left behind, gaping at the fact that Red got the invitation instead. That made him smile. Evilly.

"Dude, what are you smiling at? It's kinda scaring me."

Bowser shuddered, slightly scooting away from Red even though they were five seats away.

"Oh nothing really."

Red replied with an evil smile plastered on his face, making the two sitting right next to him get up and flee from him or at least get away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DK made a series of monkey sounds before a whole bunch of bananas with wings appeared, also the final smash he had just activated gave him the ability to talk the human tongue for a shot period of time just like Diddy Kong.

"All bananas, move out!"

DK cried, pointing at his opponents, triggering a chaotic scene of DK laughing like an evil dictator, a whole bunch of bananas with wings smashing into their opponents, also making them slip if they survived and Red smiling evilly in the back round for some odd reason, slightly creeping DK and the other three.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OH BOY, LOOK AT ALL OF THAT FOOD!"

Kirby cried out happily as he tried to inhale all of the bananas even though they were somewhere else, so instead, he inhaled the large plasma screen.

"OH COME ON, NOW WE'LL NEVER FIGURE OUT THE RESULTS!"

Falco yelled out in frustration, taking out his Blaster and started shooting at Kirby who screamed in fear and ran off.

"Okay, I guess that they're not coming back…"

Link spoke up, earning some nods from some other Smashers who agreed with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's mine!"

Lucario called out as it jumped for the floating Smash Ball that had been swatted at twice.

"Don't get your hopes too high!"

Zelda called out as well, also jumping for the Smash Ball.

"You shouldn't either!"

Lucario called as it attacked the Smash Ball fiercely, breaking the Smash Ball open. Just as Lucario and Zelda landed, Lucario activated the final smash, putting its paw in front of itself, firing a huge beam of aura. The three tried to avoid getting hit, but since they all were lined up, they all got hit, being KO'd as the final smash ended quickly.

"Hah take that."

Lucario said before taunting with confidence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pikachu!"

Pikachu squeaked happily at the victor; Lucario.

"Heh, thanks Pikachu."

Lucario said before patting the mouse on the head.

"Pika!"

Pikachu happily chirped before running off to its split room with Red who miraculously returned to normal before he turned into an evil dictator, no really.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**OH TEH NOEZ! One chappie left before this thing's done! O.o I can't believe that I'd even get to this point. Okay, I've already got the final smash for Kirby, so no need to give any more! Yay, you can stop hurting you brains like me who thinks too much and ends up with bad migraines! Please review and no flames, peace my friends!**


	18. Kirby NOUZ IT'S OVER!

** All right, an early update! Plus, thanks again Kattheamazing for that quote thing. ^^ So here's the FINAL chappie! D8 NOOOUUUUZZZ! Enjoy~**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, so today's brawl is gonna be Kirby, Pikachu, Link and Mario."

**(A/N: Notice anything? ^^) **Red said as he examined the schedule for the day.

"Pika!"

Pikachu squeaked happily as it jumped up onto Reds shoulder again, making some of the Smashers that were near run away.

"Well Pikachu, I wish you good luck."

Red said, rubbing the Pokemon's head.

"Pika!"

Pikachu squeaked, jumping off of Reds' shoulder as it dashed to its' split room to prepare for its upcoming brawl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All right, all we need to do is see your final smash to see all of them and I know what yours is."

Popo said earning a nod from Kirby.

"Yeah and I'm gonna demolish them!"

Kirby said happily jumping up and down on Popos' bed.

"Yeah you will!"

Popo cheered as he jumped up onto his bed to jump around as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All right Link, do your best."

Zelda said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks I will."

Link answered with a smile as well.

"So, are you going to work on a strategy or do you already have one?"

Zelda asked, sitting on her bed.

"Um, I can't really think of one at the moment…"

Link answered scratching the back of his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ready…GO!"

You know the drill (same rules, Battlefield). Kirby took out his Hammer and swung at Pikachu who avoided the swing, revolting with a Skull Bash, smashing the pink puffball dead on. Link had decided to jump in with his down aerial attack, bouncing off of Pikachus head, who took damage, and onto Kirby's who flew back a good distance, smacking into Mario.

"Mama mia, where'd-a you come-a from?"

Mario cried out as he side smashed Kirby who was hit with Links Bomb, flying back at Mario who used another side smash. It was like tennis, Kirby was the ball and Link, Mario and Pikachu were the players.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, I feel like I'm watching a tennis game other than a brawl."

Marth stated as he watched Kirbys' damage percentage skyrocket really quickly.

"So do we."

Fox replied, leaning back in his seat like what he always did.

"So, what do you think the last final smash will be like?"

Red asked as he stared at the large TV that they had somehow recovered from the depths of Kirbys' stomach, which wasn't a very fun trip.

"No one will know, but one thing that we can guarantee is that Kirby is gonna go all evil like SOME Smashers I know."

Samus stated, looking at Pit and Toon Link who cowered under the bounty hunters' gaze.

"Toon Link, I'm scared."

Pit whispered as he backed away from Samus as far as he could possibly go.

"I am too."

Toon Link whispered back, backing away along with the angel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHEEE IT'S MINE!"

Kirby squealed as the Smash Ball spawned in front of him as he took out his Hammer to swing at the Smash Ball but ended up missing since the Smash Ball floated away from Kirby.

"OOH IT'S ON!"

Kirby yelled, having a large mood swing from bubbly to evil. Kirby jumped into the air to attack the Smash Ball, but ended up getting hit by the Gale Boomerang which was sent by none other than Link.

"WAAHHHH DIE!"

Kirby screamed, smashing Link with his Hammer which was soon followed by Kirby grabbing the Hero of Time and using his up throw, jumping extremely high into the air before rocketing down just as fast, smashing Link onto the ground, also KOing him. Kirby soon returned to his happy, bubbly mood as he returned his pursuit on the Smash Ball which ran from him as if it were a live thing. After a minute of chasing after the Smash Ball, Kirby finally broke it open with his Hammer.

"WORLD DOMINATION!"

Kirby yelled as he jumped high into the sky, falling back down in a Landmaster.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, YOU ALL SHALL BOW DOWN TO MY SUPERIORITY!"

Kirby yelled as he directed large laser shots at his foes, sending them into a mass panic.

"PIKAAA!"

Pikachu cried out in fear as it ran from the giant blue/pink Landmaster that was rolling in its direction, intended on squishing it.

"I WILL EXTERMINATE LITTLE MOUSY!"

Kirby laughed evilly as he made the Landmaster perform a barrel roll, smashing the poor Pokemon and KOing it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Poor Pikachu…"

Red sighed as he slouched in his chair, watching the Landmaster demolish Kirbys' opponents.

"Yeah I agree."

Peach agreed, nodding her head slightly as she watched Pikachu return on its life platform, but not daring to drop down until either the Landmaster was gone, or its time limit on the life platform was up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Landmasters' time finally ended as it disappeared and Kirby jumped out, looking sad.

"Aww, the fun's over…"

Kirby protested as he wasn't aware of Links Bomb flying at him. Too late for him, the Bomb made contact and exploded on Kirby, KOing the puffball.

"Hah, that's what you get for shooting me with that large tank."

Link muttered as he took out another Bomb to throw at Mario who was currently tossing Fire Balls at Pikachu who was burning to a medium rare. Okay fine, Pikachu was only taking damage from the projectiles that were sent from Mario.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Great job Pikachu, you did awesome!"

Red congratulated the Pokemon as it happily bounced on its bed.

"Pika!"

Pikachu happily squeaked. The rest of the brawl, after the Landmaster disappearing, Kirby was too depressed to pay attention to his surroundings, so he ended up being an easy target to KO.

"Wow, I never knew that Kirby would get all depressed over the end of his final smash."

Red stated, earning a nod from the small Pokemon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All right Crazy, we've seen all of the new final smashes' and now it's time to return the Smash Ball back to normal."

Master Hand said as the Smash Ball floated in the middle of his palm.

"Aww man, the fun's over already? I never knew that it even would end."

Crazy Hand protested, ceasing his twitching for once in his life.

"Well, I'm gonna fix it."

Master Hand announced, closing himself around the Smash Ball. Once he reopened, the faint red aura the Smash Ball used to emit after being rigged was now gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ike leaned back on his bed to think about the new final smashes' and wondered if they'll ever return to normal. Hopefully, they will.

"Hey do you think that Master Hand fixed the Smash Ball by now?"

Pit asked as he jumped up and down on his own bed carelessly.

"Jeez man, you're crazy."

Ike stated, raising his head to look at the happy, hyper angel who ceased to stop his jumping.

"Ooh, do you think it has already gotten fixed after today's brawl?"

Pit questioned, jumping too high and hitting the ceiling and falling down onto his bed, his head hitting the wall.

"Jeez, walls are cool until you hit one…"

Pit moaned in pain as he rubbed his head, glaring at the wall.

"Your fault."

Ike responded, resting his head back down again. Pit crossed his arms and pouted, folding his wings as well.

"Then why don't' you try it?"

Pit challenged.

"I don't want to look like a fool."

Ike simply stated, making the angel angry.

"Hmph, you're no fun, plus, you've done a lot of things that Samus' calls foolish!"

Pit complained, falling back to lay down, but hitting his head again.

"Ow!"

Pit yelped, holding his aching head.

"Are you trying to give yourself a concussion?"

Ike asked, raising his head and lifting an eyebrow in question.

"I don't know what that is…"

Pit complained, sitting up again and leaning back on the wall.

"Whatever…"

Ike concluded, resting his head back again before it hit him; whoa serious déjà vu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Oh teh noez** **story's done! D8 I can't believe it either! Well, I'm not sure about a sequel, but if you want one, you can tell me what it could be about because I never wrote down an idea for a sequel. You can also help me out if there ever is one. Oh, but it has to be about something going wrong with the Smash Ball or something very similar to that. ^^ So please review, no flames and PEACE OUT MY FRIENDS!**


End file.
